Runaways
by Dana Grant
Summary: Steve siempre está corriendo, no hay momento en el que pueda detenerse, está perdido. Pero siempre es bueno encontrar un pedacito de cielo en medio de todo ese infierno. Para Steve, Tony era su pedacito de cielo y aún si Tony algunas veces se olvidaba de él, su alma le recordaba que allá afuera en algún lugar alguien lo estaba buscando. [Time Traveling AU/Stony]
1. 1995

¡Hola de nuevo! Esta es una idea que tenía rondando en la cabeza desde hace mucho, Time Traveling es una de mis cosas favoritas de la ciencia ficción y no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad de escribir algo con mi pareja favorita de Marvel. Espero les guste, la historia está terminada y constará de capítulos en total, espero la disfruten tanto como yo disfruté escribirla.

PD; no crean que me he olvidado de weeding bells, no se preocupen, está en progreso, tuve un problema con la trama pero muy pronto estará de regreso.

 ** _1995_**

 _._

 _Steve_

 _._

Steve no sabe cuanto tiempo lleva huyendo. Tres, cuatro, diez, dos años, no importa el numero o la cantidad, para Steve siempre es lo mismo.

Esta vez se encuentra en medio de la calle a lo que al parecer es New York. Los carros presionan el claxon y Steve se da cuenta que está estorbando el trafico. Trata de calmar su respiración y recordar dónde estuvo antes o al menos adivinar en donde se encuentra ahora, mejor dicho, en que fecha exactamente.

Al parecer está en Central Park, el clima es agradable pero no caluroso, Steve deduce que es entre verano y otoño. Su vista viaja de un lado a otro tratando de reconocer la fecha. Los espectaculares no son tan grandes ni luminosos, no hay mucho alboroto y los carros parecen antiguos a comparación de la ultima vez que recuerda haber estado ahí. Steve llega a la conclusión que está en el pasado. De igual forma no sabe cuanto tiempo podrá estar ahí, así que se apresura a encontrar la información que requiere.

No hay nada que pueda hacer hasta que otra vez tenga la _necesidad_ de huir, así que sus pies comienzan a caminar sin rumbo por el lugar.

Los rostros de las personas, las sonrisas, el calor de un abrazo y la tranquilidad son las cosas que más se quedan grabadas en su mente. Desde hace mucho tiempo no ha estado en casa, de seguro él lo ha de estar esperando. Steve siente un nudo en la garganta y un fuerte retortijón en el estomago. Extraña a Tony, muchísimo. Extraña sus platicas sobre física que Steve no entiende ni un poco pero adora ver como el castaño se emociona e incluso dibuja esquemas para enseñarle. Extraña el olor del café por las mañanas, las arrugas de sus parpados que daban a notar los años y las experiencias que Tony ha vivido, la respiración apelmazada cuando al contrario le ganaba el cansancio y caía dormido en su escritorio de trabajo.

Steve da un respiro y se frota la sien. Odia esto, odia todo, odia no poder hacer nada más que correr, correr lejos del amor de su vida, huir de su hogar, siempre en la dirección equivocada. En el fondo de su ser desea que nada de esto hubiese ocurrido. Pero se pone a pensar que tal vez no hubiese conocido a Tony, entonces su corazón se calma y acepta su destino. Porque no importa que tan jodida esté su vida, si la recompensa siempre es encontrarlo, Steve puede aguantar e ir hasta el mismo infierno con tal de verlo una vez más.

El atardecer se asoma entre los edificios y Steve se pregunta si esta vez volverá a encontrarse con él. Una corriente de sentimientos encontrados creció dentro de él como una llamarada, de manera repentina. ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué lo conoce? ¿Qué en algún futuro alterno están juntos? ¿Qué no puede quedarse? Sí Tony era una persona cuerda, no le creería y tal vez llamaría a la policía y todo terminaría en desastre. ¿qué pasaría si comienza a desvanecerse frente a la gente? ¿Sí altera alguna cosa en el pasado y su futuro con la persona que ama desaparece?

Steve piensa que tal vez lo mejor era no encontrarlo e irse sin alterar nada.

Y entonces ocurre.

Su corazón se agita y palpita muy fuerte. Da vuelcos violentos como si se quisiera salir de su pecho.

Él está cerca y puede sentirlo.

Steve tiembla y piensa que lo mejor es correr, correr lejos de ahí y evitar lo inevitable. Tiene ganas de verlo, abrazarlo y decirle lo mucho que lo extraña. Pero en la época en la que están, para Tony, Steve es un desconocido.

Duele, duele mucho saber que Tony aún no lo conoce, duele saber que sólo Steve está ansioso. Por un momento piensa que es un egoísta pero... ¿qué de malo tiene querer ser reconocido por la persona qué amas?

Steve gira la cabeza de un lado a otro en un intento desesperado por verlo. ¿Cómo lucirá Tony en ese momento? ¿Estará con alguien más? ¿Su corazón le pertenecerá a otra persona? Steve no podría soportarlo, pero si Tony es feliz, todo lo demás no importa.

Steve se deja llevar por un segundo entre la multitud y sus pensamientos, se detiene y un par de lagrimas llenan sus ojos y un sentimiento de vacío lo invade, como si se tratara de un niño pequeño que perdió a su madre en el parque.

－¡Te lo digo Rhodes! Yo merecía esa nota, no el tonto de Barton.－

El de ojos azules reconoce esa voz inmediatamente, no hay lugar en el que Steve pueda estar y no saber a quién corresponde esa melodiosa y despreocupada voz. Su cabeza se gira instintivamente en busca de la fuente y la encuentra, en frente suyo a un par de metros, con un café en mano y un par de libretas bajo el brazo. El vello facial ha desaparecido junto con las arrugas de su rostro y Steve ríe un poco, ya que piensa que de esa manera Tony se ve un poco más atractivo y se siente culpable por pensar eso. Se queda congelado y en su alma se desata la lucha entre la lógica y lo sentimental. Una parte suya quiere correr y decirle a Tony que no se preocupe, que todas las cosas estarán bien en un par de años más y que por favor lo espere, pero Steve no se siente con el derecho de pedirle esas cosas.

Sus manos comienzan a congelarse, Steve sabe que está a punto de suceder y piensa en qué lugar va a aterrizar esta nueva vez. Se pregunta si en ese nuevo lugar Tony estará para esperarlo, mientras con cada segundo que pasa la oportunidad de hablar con Tony desaparece.

Steve realiza que Tony camina en dirección suya, parece que discute con la persona que tiene a lado pero poco a poco se da cuenta que se tratan con una familiaridad cálida y él no puede estar más feliz por Tony. Aún si no sabe en que términos se encuentran ambos, parece que él está feliz, en perfectas condiciones y eso es bastante reconfortante

El rubio no es capaz de reaccionar cuando Tony pasa a su lado, comentando un par de cosas sobre el clima y como desea llegar a casa y dormir un poco. Steve sabe que esa es una mentira que el castaño siempre dice para no preocupar a los demás porqué a veces tiene problemas para dormir.

Los segundos parecen eternos cuando Steve tiene a Tony frente a sus ojos, quiere ser reconocido, pero al parecer eso no va a pasar por ahora, sus manos duelen cada vez más y cuenta que solo tiene unos minutos más en esa época, los suficientes para ver a Tony sonreír nuevamente. Steve cierra sus ojos y espera a que el momento llegue. En el punto crucial sus manos comienzan a desaparecer poco a poco, Steve puede sentirlo claramente y siente miedo. Su respiración se agita y el mundo al rededor suyo se congela para dejarlo escapar una vez más. Steve trata de concentrarse en el lugar al que quiere ir, piensa en Tony, en su casa, en su cama, en sus brazos y ruega a quién sea que lo esté escuchando que esta vez pueda llegar nuevamente. Abre sus ojos y con la mirada busca a la versión joven de su amante una ultima vez, y lo que ve es increíble. Todo el mundo se detuvo, excepto él castaño que mira con horror como el rubio se desvanece poco a poco. Steve no puede contener su corazón y en desesperación grita.

－¡TONY!－ grita con miedo, con dolor y amargura. Lo ultimo que ve es un confundido Anthony estirando una de sus manos en su dirección, pero ya es muy tarde, Steve se ha ido una vez más.

 _._

 _Tony_

.

El castaño nunca pensó que su vida cambiaría ese 12 de septiembre de 1995. Su vida siempre había sido normal, nada malo le sucedió hasta donde sabía pero tampoco nada bueno salvo a su familia adoptiva, él solo era una persona común y corriente en este mundo redondo y azul. Siempre supo que alguna vez encontraría su lugar en cosmos pero nunca imaginó que lo haría de una manera tan peculiar.

Él no era de esas personas que creyeran en el amor a primera visa o en los cuentos de hadas. La vida lo enseñó a ser realista, y mientras más piensas en ese tipo de cosas, más difícil te será afrontar la realidad.

Las únicas personas que tiene en este mundo son James Rhodes, su mejor amigo y hermano y sus padres. Han estado juntos desde que Tony puede recordar. Llegó a su familia cuando los padres de James lo acobijaron sacándolo de un orfanato, no sabe nada de su pasado salvo a que su apellido real es Stark y que alguna vez tuvo una familia. Pero eso no importa ya, pues siempre se sintió en casa y jamás sabrá como pagará esa deuda, está comprometido de por vida.

Rhodes está puntual a las 5:00 p.m todos los días esperando afuera de la escuela de Tony para caminar juntos a casa, el barrio en donde viven no es el más seguro y Tony aún es muy joven como para defenderse solo, así que siempre sin falta los hermanos se hacen compañía.

Por alguna razón James decide que el mejor camino a casa esta vez es atravesar el parque principal de la ciudad y también pasar por un café. Aún si todos los días hablan por el camino y los dos se cuentan su día, nunca es suficiente por que a diario hay una nueva historia que contar.

El día está tranquilo, el sol casi se oculta detrás de los enormes edificios, coloreando el cielo de naranja, rosa y un azul tan pacifico que con solo mirarlo te llena de tranquilidad. El castaño le cuenta a James que tal le fue en la escuela y su hermano mayor solo se ríe al escucharlo. Ambos se detienen frente al semáforo que alumbra con la luz roja antes de cruzar una calle y como si de un disparo de tratara, su corazón comienza a latir. Piensa que tal vez le va a dar un infarto y se aferra del brazo de Rhodes quien voltea a verlo un poco extrañado.

－¿Tony estás bien?－ pero no obtiene respuesta, si no un apretón mucho más fuerte que hizo al mayor voltearse.

－No... lo sé ¡No lo sé!－ Tony pide ayuda pero nadie a su al rededor le contesta, las libretas que tenía bajo el brazo caen al suelo junto el vaso de café. －Rhodey... ¿qué me pasa?－ sus dos manos se aferran a su pecho y cuando voltea en busca de su hermano se da cuenta que su al rededor está paralizado.

La gente caminando, los coches en marcha, las nubes del cielo, y al parecer el mismo universo, pues el silencio que abrazaba el lugar era sepulcral. Volteó a ver a su hermano quien sufría el mismo síntoma que todo lo demás a su alrededor. Una parte suya quiere correr y gritar por ayuda, la otra piensa que tal vez está a punto de morir y por eso experimenta esas cosas, pero su alma le dice lo contrario.

Se percata que instintivamente su rostro busca entre la multitud a algo o alguien y no es hasta qué un ruido como si de hielo quebrándose llama su atención frente a él.

Y observa.

Alguien se está moviendo, alguien no es como las otras personas, alguien es como Tony que puede andar entre el caos y lo inexplicable y Tony decide caminar hasta él un par de pasos pero se detiene cuando el contrario abre los ojos y lo mira directo a los suyos.

－¡TONY!－ el desconocido grita y algo dentro de él se parte, como si esa voz lo fuera todo, como si su vida en ese instante cobrara sentido, como si hubiese despertado una vez más. Su corazón se acelera y en un vano intento trata de correr hasta donde está aquel hombre rubio con una mirada desolada extiende una mano a aquel que grita por ayuda pero en un segundo se desvanece frente a sus ojos.

Rhodes y su alrededor regresan a la vida de nuevo. La gente observa a Tony como si de algo extraño se tratara mientras el mayor trata de sacarlo de su trance. Pequeñas lagrimas se forman en sus ojos y no sabe por que llora.

O tal vez si, pues aún si no conoce a aquel hombre, sabe que un pedazo de su alma ya se ha aferrado a su existencia y qué en algún momento va a volver a encontrarlo.


	2. 1997

_|Mucho tiempo atrás en una galaxia muy muy lejana, la autora decidió actualizar. No tengo excusas pero tampoco quería dejar una historia que comencé incompleta, Espero disfruten este capitulo y esperen con ansias el próximo_ _. |_

 _1997_

 ** _._**

 _ **Tony**_

 _ **.**_

Es invierno, uno de los más fríos que Tony ha presenciado en su corta vida. El viento azota con fuerza en las calles de la gran manzana. Los pocos de remansos de hojas que quedan parecen pedacitos de papel volando por todas partes. El gélido aire duele como si fueran pequeñas cuchillas que golpean contra su propio rostro.

Tony usa un gorro rojo que cubre sus orejas, regalo de James y una bufanda color azul con franjas blancas que su madre le llevó la última vez que visitó a él y a su hermano en su apartamento, pasa por un vidrio donde el reflejo de su persona se puede ver y ríe, pues se parece más ni menos a la bandera americana, ¿en qué estaba pensando cuando se puso aquellas cosas?

Aún sí el frío le cala en los huesos, eso no es obstáculo alguno para detenerlo en su investigación. Bajo su brazo lleva un par de libros y a la espalda, su mochila con un par de libros más dentro de ella, a pasos apurados atraviesa el parque central de la gran manzana con camino a la estación de trenes, son las 7:25 a.m. está a tiempo para tomar el de las 7:30 a.m. que lo deja un par de calles debajo de donde se encuentra su escuela.

La universidad de Columbia es una de las más caras en todo Estados Unidos, pocas personas son aceptadas y aun así pocas personas se gradúan también. Ante todo pronóstico, Tony acude a esa escuela como invitado de honor, sus buenas notas y una excelente investigación lo llevaron a las puertas de una importante institución.

La gente fluye por todo el campus, entrando y saliendo de salones, caminando por las banquetas, conversando, leyendo un par de notas. Unos tienen rostros nerviosos otros caminan con más seguridad que nadie. Tony no mira a su alrededor, sigue su camino a pasos acelerados por las instalaciones, salones y jardines hasta un laboratorio que queda un poco retirado de la entrada, Tony divisa la gran puerta metálica y sin darse cuenta comienza a correr camino a ella recortando los segundos que quedan de camino. Conforme avanza, las letras del rectángulo azul que contiene los datos de la clase se van haciendo cada vez más grandes.

" _Departamento de física cuántica y ciencia"_

" _Clase 187-97"_

" _Catedrático Hank Pym"_

A causa de su carrerilla Tony llega al salón en un tremendo relajo; respiración agitada y por si fuera poco el ruido de los libros que traía en mano estampándose en el suelo. Toda la clase voltea a verlo incluido el maestro que simplemente hace un gesto amistoso con la cabeza de desaprobación y apura a Tony a pasar y tomar asiento. El castaño entiende la orden, recoge sus cosas y va directo a su lugar favorito, una mesa apartada de todos los demás alumnos de la clase, saca una libreta y comienza a tomar notas de las pocas cosas que el profesor ha escrito. _«Deb_ _o poner atención si quiero entender._ _»_ Tony piensa y se repite eso así mismo una y otra vez _._ _«Sí quieres volver a verlo tienes que entender. »_ Y ese pensamiento es el más importante, porque es el verdadero, es su motor impulsor, aquel extraño de un año atrás, sí Tony quiere volver a verlo tiene que entender, tiene que aprender a cómo buscarlo.

 _ **.**_

La cátedra termina al momento que las campanas del cambio de hora suenan, los pocos alumnos que tiene el salón van saliendo uno por uno, algunos se quedan para preguntar un par de dudas y se van cuando obtienen las respuestas, el maestro no guarda sus cosas, sabe que Tony va a preguntarle y se tiene que quedar un muy buen rato ahí.

—Y bien Tony ¿Qué preguntas tienes para mí hoy? — Cuestiona el mayor mientras acomoda sus lentes.

Hank es un adulto mayor, pero no por eso menos irrelevante. Es maestro de la clase de Tony y además dirige un centro de investigaciones en San Francisco, _"Pym Technologies"_ , reconocido en todo el país y fuera de este, pionero del campo físico cuántico, científico e inventor de múltiples cosas en beneficio de la humanidad, es una leyenda, a los ojos de Tony es la persona más respetable del mundo, pues el mismísimo Pym fue quién lo invitó a formar parte de las instalaciones.

— ¿Los viajes en el tiempo son posibles? — el castaño va al grano y no parece sorprenderle a su mentor, quien toma uno de los libros que el chico trae entre sus manos.

—Por eso te traje aquí. —menciona el profesor a la par que hojea el escrito entre sus manos, como si buscara algún tipo de información entre sus páginas. —Tú crees que es posible ¿No es así? —cuestiona el anciano y Tony solo asiente, ha aprendido a callar mientras el contrario comienza a hablar, cada palabra que su mentor diga podría acercarlo más y más a la verdad o al camino hacia sus respuestas.

—Cuando encontré tu investigación y tus postulados me quedé sorprendido, pensé que eran obra de algún científico estudiado, algún master en física o un investigador entregado día y noche a su trabajo… pero no, era solo un chiquillo sacando los pensamientos de su mente y cosas que creía que podían ser realidad. — Hank lo mira directo a los ojos, con orgullo y Tony sonríe para sus adentros y trata de reprimir la emoción que siente al escucharlo decir aquello.

—Pero nunca me contaste por qué decidiste iniciar tu proyecto. — el comentario suena a reproche y Tony se siente apenado, por más que quiera contarle no hay forma de que el viejo maestro le crea, no hay forma en que alguien lo tome en serio si le cuenta a su mentor que la razón por la que está ahí es para encontrar una vez más aquellos ojos azules que le miraron un invierno atrás, que está ahí porque parte de su corazón se lo pide a gritos, que está ahí porque confía en sus sentimientos y ese extraño presentimiento que dice que persista aún si las cosas se ven negras sin un futuro, un _futuro_.

Pero qué más da, no tiene nada que perder.

Tony le cuenta a Hank del incidente, le cuenta cómo sucedió, cuando sucedió, que pasó, que sintió, el oscuro silencio, y sobre todo de él. Tony le describió a Hank el color exacto de los ojos de aquel extraño, sus facciones gruesas, cabello dorado, altura y detalle que recordaba. También le contó de la horrorosa despedida y que el crujir de los cristales partiéndose es el sonido más espantoso que jamás Tony escuchó.

El castaño piensa que su mentor muy probablemente lo saque a patadas del laboratorio e incluso de la escuela, pero no. El anciano escucha atento cada palabra que el menor dice, cada detalle, cada oración, cada letra, incluso parece que no parpadea y Tony siente que por fin alguien habla en su idioma, talvez el contrario también experimentó algo parecido. Su corazón se agita y sus ojos se llenan de esperanza. ¿Será acaso que está un paso más cerca de averiguar algo?

Hank no dice nada, simplemente dobla una de las páginas del libro que aún tiene en sus manos, cierra el tomo y se lo entrega a Tony.

—Anthony, esta es información que no debes contarle a todo mundo, muchos trataran de robártela y tomar ventaja de ella. —Dice el profesor en un tono serio que hace que todo rastro de felicidad se borre de la cara del castaño. —Por suerte no soy todo el mundo o cualquier persona, creo que puedo ayudarte. —Hank sonríe y saca una tarjetita de su portafolio y se la entrega al contrario. Tony la toma entre sus manos y no puede creer lo que lee; Una invitación a "Pym Tech".

 **.**

 **Steve**

 **.**

 _"Habla"_

Steve escucha una voz que se lo ordena.

 _"Habla"_

La voz está furiosa, la voz demanda que se hable, pero Steve no responde.

 _"Habla"_

Una vez más la voz arremete contra sí, esta vez acompañada de un fuerte escalofrió que recorre su cuerpo. _«Me están torturando, pero no lo siento_ _… bien._ _»_ No sabe porque se alegra, pero en el fondo siente un gran alivio.

Steve no está consiente al cien por ciento y eso es un gran problema, tampoco sabe cuánto tiempo ha estado así, ni cuánto tiempo lo han estado golpeado. Pero de lo que está seguro, es que cuando despierte va a dolerle mucho.

No recuerda nada, absolutamente nada, pero a la vez lo ha visto todo. Ha visto el sol nacer una y otra vez en el horizonte y morir en cuestión de segundos. Ha visto el basto universo romperse y volverse a unir pieza por pieza como si de un rompecabezas se tratase, ha visto la tierra formase de una roca y polvo flotante, ha visto a la misma tierra desaparecer en un suspiro sin que nadie lo notase, ha visto lo que se esconde más allá del universo, un oscuro y frío mundo que algún día va a alcanzar a la hirviente galaxia y esta extinguirá su fuego para siempre. Ha visto a los hombres despedazarse una y otra vez y parece que no aprenden de sus errores, ha visto todo y a la vez nada, así que no tiene por qué hablar, no quiere hacerlo.

 _"_ _Habla"_

Esta vez el dolor se hace más palpable y sus labios sueltan un quejido, el primero en días o meses o tal vez horas, pero de que es el primero, lo es. Steve espera un choque de dolor una vez más pero los golpes no llegan, no sabe si eso significa que ya no puede sentir más o que realmente dejaron su cuerpo en paz. _«Ellos solo necesitan mi mente, no mi cuerpo, pueden hacer lo que quieran y no pasará nada… »_ Steve se dice a sí mismo y una enorme tristeza lo invade.

 _«Ayúdame »_ El rubio ruega a un ser inexistente. _«Ayúdame… »_ Repite en su mente pero no obtiene respuesta. _« ¡Ayúdame! »_ Grita de nuevo en su mente pero nadie viene en su auxilio.

Poco a poco los pensamientos se van alejando de su mente y todo queda en negro, Steve se deja llevar por la oscuridad y sucumbe ante el llamado que le ordena que no piense, que le ordena que descanse, el silencio lo acuna en sus brazos y Steve pierde la batalla, su mente se cierra y todo se va. _«Es hora de descansar… »_

 _._

Steve despierta y está en donde mismo, el cuarto blanco. Los muslos le duelen, la cara le pesa y el sabor metálico rápidamente se expande por todo su paladar, es sangre.

—Agua. —pide débilmente y una botella se escabulle por un orificio de las paredes blancas. Está muy cansado como para saber de cuál de las paredes provino. Se baja de la cama y pone los pies en el suelo y se siente extraño. Estar de nuevo en sus cinco sentidos es más pesado de lo que recordaba. Como puede avanza hacia la botella que está hasta al otro extremo de la habitación y bebe todo su contenido como si fuesen las primeras gotas que toma en mucho tiempo, aunque tal vez si era cierto.

La rutina siempre es la misma, Steve se pierde en el trance para evitar soltar alguna palabra, lo golpean y someten a muchas pruebas, olvida la mayor parte de la información mientras su mente se va a vagar por algunos rincones del universo, donde no existe el tiempo, ni el espacio, ni la forma, ni nada. Todo converge al mismo tiempo y algunas veces la experiencia es hermosa.

 _«Eres Steven Grant Rogers, tienes 22 años, eres una persona normal, no lo olvides. »_ Esos son sus pensamientos todos los días, cada que regresa a sus sentidos nuevamente se repite eso, jamás tiene que olvidar quién es, eso es lo más importante, tiene un nombre, no un maldito número.

—Esta vez demoraste más en regresar _84-1._ —Esa estúpida voz otra vez. No la conoce físicamente, solo sabe que proviene de algún lado de las blancas paredes y se esparcen por toda la habitación de manera uniforme, en cada rincón el sonido es el mismo, no hay lugar en que se escuche desigual. Esa voz ha estado con él desde el primer día que recuerda haber llegado ahí, no es la misma que lo tortura ni la que le exige la información, es otra. —Parece que no podemos hacerte hablar, si te seguimos golpeando podrías morir y eso no nos conviene. —

 _«Entonces no lo sabe. »_ Steve sonríe al enterarse que aquellos que lo mantienen cautivo no saben que solo ocupan su mente y aún si muere podrían continuar con sus experimentos.

—Vaya, parece que te agrada la idea de no morir, eso es bueno. —La voz hace una pequeña pausa, una minúscula risa se escucha tras las paredes. —Aún si no podemos hacerte daño de más, necesitamos tu cooperación, al parecer encontramos un método y pronto tendremos lo que buscamos, un pajarito del futuro nos llegó hace unas horas ¿Qué crees? ¡Tenemos éxito! ¿No es maravilloso? — La botella de plástico se encoge a causa de la fuerza que el rubio aplica sobre ella. —Sabemos que es posible que te muevas de este plano, y sabemos que en un par de días no muy lejanos vas a hacerlo… —El corazón de Steve se encoge. —Hasta pronto _84-1._ —La transmisión se corta y las luces del cuarto blanco se apagan.

Steve se sienta en el suelo, y aunque uno espera que esté frío no es así. De perdido lo tratan con decencia, si es que estar cautivo puede llamarse así. El rubio no sabe a qué se refería la voz, pero es muy preocupante ¿en serio encontrarán la forma de quitarle la información qué tiene él en su mente? ¿Para qué la necesitarán? Él no puede viajar en el tiempo, solo su mente puede hacerlo, solo su mente se pierde pero él se queda ahí ¿Será que en algún momento llegué a ser capaz de hacerlo? Tal vez eso le permita escapar, sí la voz le dijo que puede hacerlo es porque alguna vez va a salir de ese horrendo cuarto blanco, en un futuro no muy lejano podrá ser libre de nuevo.

Steve sale de sus pensamientos cuando las puertas del cuarto blanco se abren, pero la luz no se enciende esta vez y el rubio teme lo peor, tal vez es tiempo de venir a sacarle información ahora que está en sus cinco sentidos. Steve cierra sus ojos y ruega a su mente que se ponga a trabajar una vez más para ayudarlo a escapar de ahí pero no funciona. Su corazón se agita y comienza a retroceder, experimenta miedo por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

—Hey, tranquilo shhh… guarda silencio. —Es una voz nueva, no es como la que lo golpea ni tampoco la que le habla detrás de las paredes, a pesar de la petición por inercia Steve retrocede un poco más arrastrándose por el suelo y la sobra lo sigue.

—He dicho que pares, no tenemos mucho tiempo por favor escucha. —El rubio se detiene y la sobra desaparece bajo la luz de una tenue lámpara. Es un hombre, no mayor que él, cabello oscuro y ojos de color parecido a los suyos, en una de sus manos libre trae una mochila pequeña y en la otra solo empuña la lámpara.

—Me llamo Scott, Scott Lang, he venido a sacarte de aquí… bueno, no en este instante porque estoy seguro que a los dos nos matarían, pero por favor sigue mis instrucciones, prometo sacarte pronto.

Steve no puede creer lo que escucha, tampoco sabe si es una trampa o si aquel hombre va a llevarlo a otro lugar similar en el que está atrapado, después de todo el poder que posee es singular.

Scott lee la desconfianza del rostro de Steve y esboza una pequeña sonrisa. —No soy alguien malo, _Steve_ —El aludido se sorprende al escuchar su nombre y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, su garganta y boca se abren para pronunciar algunas palabras.

— ¿C-cómo sabes mi nombre? —Dice Steve un tanto escéptico. Nadie lo llamaba así en ese lugar, solo lo nombraban con un estúpido número y eso era todo. Scott sabe que ya tiene un poco de la atención de Steve y eso es lo que estaba esperando.

—Te he estado observando, con los demás detrás de esas paredes. Al principio me pareció que sería un trabajo excepcional pero me equivoqué… eso que te hacen solo para obtener información o algún indicio de lo que puedes hacer, está… mal. —La decepción del tono de voz de Scott es notorio, Steve solo pone una mano en uno de los hombros contrarios.

—Ellos están muy cerca de llegar a lo que quieren, manejar la realidad su antojo, no puedo permitirlo, sí lo logran estamos perdidos. —Steve puede sentir el miedo de Scott. —Tú eres la llave para eso, necesitan tu mente y nada más, yo lo sé pero lo he mantenido oculto, no sé por cuanto más pueda mentir, están empezando a dudar de mí. —Scott suelta un suspiro de frustración y en la cabeza del rubio cientos de preguntas se forman. —Por eso Steve, escúchame, pronto saldrás de aquí, solo sigue mis indicaciones ¿está bien? —

—Con mi vida. —Contesta Steve. Scott sonríe, sabe que morirá en el proceso, pero si el chico es libre y puede hacer un poco más por salvar este jodido mundo, vale la pena el sacrificio.


	3. 1998

[No tengo perdón de nadie al haberme tardado siglos en actualizar. Pero la universidad me está matando y ugh les prometo que cada que quería escribir me salía más y más trabajo, parecía como si lo llamara o algo. No hay excusas ni nada más, solo un nuevo cap en donde le he puesto mi corazón y mi alma y realmente espero actualizar más seguido, ya viene el verano y espero que todo vaya bien para que pueda escribir muchas más ideas que tengo en la mente. Un saludo a todos lo que están siguiendo la historia y gracias por sus bellos comentarios, los quiero a todos y un beso.

PD: ¿están listos para guardianes de la Galaxia? Yo estoy emocionada, tal vez me anime a escribir algo de ellos después ¿alguna sugerencia? ]

 **1998**

 **.**

 **Steve**

 **.**

Los días para Steve en el cuarto blanco son más tolerables, el rubio sospecha que es obra de Scott. La persona que se presentaba casi a diario para golpearlo no ha regresado ni tampoco entran a su celda tan seguido como antes y esa es una buena señal. No es que estar encerrado se haya vuelto agradable, pero al menos no es el mismo infierno de antes.

Han pasado días sin que Steve se fuese a divagar en su mente, él mismo comienza a sentirse más reanimado y cree que es bueno para su salud. Aún sigue sin recordar exactamente como llegó a ese lugar pero las memorias vuelven poco a poco.

 _Agua, noche, un par de cajas, la voz,_ son los recuerdos más frecuentes. Es todo lo que tiene por ahora y su nombre.

Steve cierra sus ojos y trata de concentrarse en ese recuerdo, en ese preciso momento pero falla. Un dolor atraviesa por la sien y emite un quejido, no puede hacerlo, no puede mirar más allá de esos fragmentos.

Se escucha el sonido de la puerta metálica abrirse y Steve se alarma por unos segundos, pero el sonido conocido de un par de botas lo tranquiliza, es Scott. El rubio se levanta de la amplia cama y va al encuentro con su nuevo amigo.

Esta vez Scott no parece el de siempre, esa pequeña sonrisa de sus labios ha desaparecido como si nunca hubiese estado ahí, Steve se preocupa y el contrario parece notar el cambio de ánimos en el ambiente.

—No pasa nada, estoy bien— el castaño intenta animar las cosas pero ya es muy tarde, los ojos de Steve le miran como si no pudiera ocultarle nada, así que solo suelta un enorme suspiro —No he podido dormir últimamente ¿sí? Este tipo de fechas me pone nostálgico. —

—Tal vez si supiera que día es hoy, podría entenderte. — Steve dice entre una pequeña risa y Scott también ríe, aunque una parte dentro de él se entristece.

—Cierto, no sabes ni siquiera la hora. — Scott toma con una de sus manos la muñeca izquierda y se desprende del reloj que cuelga de ahí. —Es un _swatch irony_ , _1995_ — dice Scott orgulloso mientras comienza a acomodarlo en la mano del contrario. —Me lo regaló mi esposa un par de años atrás. — Sonríe al decir eso, aunque con un tinte muy nostálgico. —Estoy seguro que a ella no le molestará que lo tengas. —

Steve no se siente en posición de rechazar un regalo, así que asiente mientras lo mira y con una de sus palmas comienza a tocar el metal. Es muy bonito, color plateado, redondo y los números son muy grandes, la correa es de cuero color café que contrasta muy bien con el diseño del reloj y sobre la parte superior vienen dos letras grabadas y debajo de estas en letras minúsculas, una frase:

" _S.L"_

" _Amado padre y esposo"_

— ¿Scott Lang? — pregunta Steve mientras con la yema de sus dedos acaricia suavemente el relieve de las dos primeras letras.

—Así es, nada del otro mundo. — el susodicho sonríe al ver con que dedicación el contrario admira el reloj. — ¿te gusta? —

—Es muy bonito ¿seguro que a tu esposa no le importa? Puede pensar que lo perdiste y estoy seguro que se preocuparía o en los peores casos se enojaría. — Steve alza una ceja, lo que menos quiere es que una confusión ocurra por su culpa.

—A ella no le molestará, en donde quiera que se encuentre estoy seguro que ella es feliz sabiendo que tú lo tienes. —

Un pequeño silencio se produce y Steve comprende la situación.

—Gracias, lo cuidaré muy bien, lo prometo. — el rubio asiente decidido, es algo muy valioso lo que tiene en mano, por nada del mundo dejará que algo le suceda.

Scott sonríe y le da un par de palmadas en el hombro.

—Te creo Steve, pero no es de lo que vine a hablar en este momento, es algo mucho más importante. — el castaño le sonríe y de uno de sus bolsillos de su chaqueta saca un sobre amarillo doblado y se lo entrega a Steve.

—Las instrucciones están dentro, cuando salga de aquí podrás leerlo y solo tendrás un par de minutos, 20 máximo. — Scott suena serio pero compasivo a la vez, observa por sus espaldas para asegurarse que nadie le siguió por la puerta, Steve quiere saber qué es lo que pasa por la mente del castaño pero se limita a observar el sobre que tiene en sus manos. Está un poco arrugado y no parece contener muchas cosas dentro, está sellado con pegamento aún fresco y un ligero hilo color rojo cuelga en el medio.

—Suerte Steve, es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti por ahora…— Scott se acerca y estrecha en un abrazo fraternal al contrario, el rubio no sabe qué hacer o como sentirse, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que experimentó ese tipo de contacto humano pero se da cuenta que el que más necesita ese abrazo es el contrario, así que sin más en un gesto cariñoso el rubio corresponde de la misma manera y deposita un par de palmadas a la espalda del castaño, a decir verdad ese gesto sabe más a despedida que a otra cosa. Scott se separa y le dedica una amplia sonrisa.

—Hay un par de cartas dentro del sobre, ahí encontrarás la información que necesitas, pero esas déjalas para el final, cuando estés fuera de aquí, por dé mientras solo sigue las instrucciones ¿estamos? — Steve ni si quiera piensa en de debatir las indicaciones que Scott le dice y solo asiente.

—Lo prometo. — Scott le cree y con un gesto se despide, se despide realmente creyendo que Steve pronto saldrá de esa pocilga.

 **.**

La instrucciones hablaban de una brecha de la seguridad dentro de las instalaciones en un par de días, la señal sería que en vez de ser el mismo cuarto blanco de siempre, las luces se tornarían azules por un par de horas debido que la seguridad de su celda aumentaría pero el personal que estaba al cuidado sería si acaso una o dos personas que se ocuparían de las puertas principales y no de los paneles ni cámaras de su celda, serían fáciles de neutralizar. Scott se encargaría de eso mientras él por dentro guardaría todas las cosas que poco a poco el contrarío le dejó, se cambiaría los ropajes y saldría a la hora que Scott le abriera la puerta metálica y escaparían del complejo por una puerta trasera que estaría sin guardias. Un coche los esperaría listo para partir del asqueroso lugar y empezar una nueva vida. En un mundo ideal, aquel plan funciona a la perfección.

 **.**

El día previsto en las instrucciones llega, las luces dentro del amplio cuarto blanco se vuelven azules, un azul opaco pero azul al final. Ante tal señal Steve corre hasta la cama y busca debajo del pesado colchón las cosas que Scott anteriormente le ha dado, guarda dentro de la pequeña mochila el sobre amarillo con la información y el reloj que el contrario le regaló, sería malo que alguien lo reconociera durante su huida. Como si de un maratón se tratara, el rubio corre a cambiar sus ropas por unas que Scott le ha provisto también.

Son unos pantalones color café claro, una camisa que le hace juego, un par de tirantes en la ausencia de un cinturón, zapatos a juego, una boina gris que cubre la mayor parte de su rostro y unos lentes sin aumento, Steve entiende que todo eso es para que su cara no sea fácilmente reconocida.

El rubio se acomoda la mochila por un costado gracias a la cinta que le atraviesa por el pecho y la espalda y espera pacientemente. Toma un gran respiro y se da cuenta que su corazón late con fuerza y que por las carreras casi olvida tomar un poco de aire.

Un sonido leve se cuela por toda la celda, un par de gritos que sonaban más a órdenes que a miedo, seguido del sonido de dos disparos. Es la primera vez que Steve escucha algo proveniente de fuera, siempre hubo silencio del otro lado de las paredes a pesar de que siempre supo que estaba siendo observado.

Un tercer disparo se escucha a la vez que la puerta de metal se abre. Sin titubear Steve avanza cauteloso a la entrada esperando ver a Scott pero este nunca aparece. El rubio quiere esperar pero las instrucciones eran claras: "salir desde el momento en que la puerta esté abierta."

Sin más preámbulos, Steve se arma de valor y atraviesa por primera vez la enorme puerta metálica, tiene todas las esperanzas de que el plan siga en marcha pero al momento que se ve libre de atravesar la cabina, su corazón se encoje al no estar preparado para la escena.

—Lo hiciste Steve…— Scott dice mientras se sujeta el costado derecho con esmero y una mueca de dolor atraviesa por todo su rostro. La respiración se le agita y un hilo de sangre escapa por sus labios. —Lo único que tienes que… hacer es atravesar esa puerta y seguir el plan…— el castaño señala con la mano libre el lugar donde dos hombres yacen en el suelo.

Steve mira horrorizado la escena, se da cuenta que solo se concentró en el rostro de su amigo pero no en todo lo demás. Una mancha de sangre se extiende por el piso desde la puerta hasta el panel de control de la celda, el rubio realiza que Scott fue herido desde el principio y con sus últimas fuerzas se arrastró hasta el lugar. Sin más corre a postrarse a su lado tratando de buscar la solución al problema.

— ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! No puedo dejarte ¡no puedo! — los ojos de Steve analizan todo el cuarto, buscando algo que le sirviera de ayuda, trata de pararse junto al otro pero el castaño lo detiene.

—No puedes Steve…— toma una bocanada de aire a la vez que se le hace difícil hablar. —Aquél imbécil me pegó directo…— señala uno de los cadáveres a la vez que una risa sale de la boca del contrario y Steve no comprende por qué, se está muriendo. —Vete ahora, no tardarán… en darse cuenta. — Scott le sonríe, no como anteriormente, no es tristeza ni cariño, si no paz. Steve niega con la cabeza a la vez que el otro con una de sus manos toca el hombro del rubio. — Sálvalas, si puedes… ellas son la respuesta Steve…— Scott pronuncia cada vez con menos fuerzas a la vez que se ve interrumpido por un gesto de dolor nuevamente.

— ¡MARCHATE! No dejes que sea en vano Steve ¡VETE! — Scott le grita y algo dentro del rubio se enciende, no sabe que es, si ira, tristeza, dolor, angustia, solo es algo que le quema y a la vez comienza a congelarle el corazón, una punzada cruza por su pecho y se pone de pie.

—Scott, no te fallaré, lo prometo…—

—Lo… sé Steve. — y eso fue lo último que Steve escuchó de su amigo antes de ver las fuerzas abandonar su cuerpo.

 **.**

La alarma aún no se extiende por el complejo pero sabe que a medida que avanza el tiempo se reduce, para Steve todo es nuevo. El plan es mezclarse entre los civiles que se encuentran en las salas principales y salir por una puerta que da al estacionamiento, un coche con una estampa amarilla en el parabrisas y las letras "SL" dentro de esta es la ruta de escape. Steve saca de su mochila el gafete que estaba dentro del sobre, es una tarjeta blanca con unas enormes letras que dicen "VISITANTE", se la pone en el pecho del lado izquierdo.

Los largos pasillos del complejo se le hacen eternos, sobre todo las escaleras que tiene que subir. Se le hace un poco extraño que todo esté tan calmado aún. El rubio cuenta que ha subido tres pisos, uno ultimo y estará listo para terminar el recorrido de los pasillos subterráneos. Va a lograrlo, las piernas le tiemblan pero solo un par de escaleras más y todo habrá terminado, se lo prometió a Scott, no se daría por vencido.

Sus pies atraviesan una última puerta y la luz del sol que se cuela por los vidrios enormes del techo le ciegan por un momento los ojos, es la primera vez que Steve siente el calor real y por sus adentros sonríe. Observa el lugar y más que maravillado, no puede creer que un apacible lugar lo mantuviera cautivo todo ese tiempo.

La paz y la tranquilidad se terminan cuando una alarma comienza a sonar fuerte en las instalaciones. Todos los guardias corren hacia su dirección a excepción de dos que se quedan cuidando las puertas principales, por supuesto que la paz ni la suerte son para siempre.

 **.**

 **Tony**

 **.**

La noticia de su visita a "Pym Tech" se expandió más rápido de lo que hubiera deseado, primero se lo contó a James y en menos de una hora su madre ya estaba al teléfono pidiendo hablar con él.

— _Estoy tan orgullosa de ti Tony, sabía que podías llegar lejos. —_ la voz de una mujer se escucha tras el teléfono mientras el aludido juega con el cable un poco nervioso, a la vez que le lanza una mirada de fastidio a James.

Su hermano solo suelta una pequeña risa mientras da un bocado a la cena de su plato, comida china y un par de galletas de la suerte.

—Gracias mamá… en verdad, sin ti y sin papá nada de esto hubiera sido posible. — Aunque su madre no pueda verlo, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se pinta en su rostro. —Pero quería contarte cuando decidiera si iba a ir o no. — Tony suelta un suspiro.

— _¿¡QUÉ!?_ — un grito se escucha tras el aparato y Tony tiene que alejarlo de sus oídos.

—Perdón mamá es que tengo que pensarlo, son muchas cosas que necesito hacer e investigar primero, ya sabes, no ir en blanco. — el castaño trata de explicarse y trata de no sonar nervioso o un poco intimidado.

— _Está bien está bien Tony, tú sabes lo que haces, solo piensa bien y toma en cuenta esta oportunidad ¿okay?_ —

—Lo prometo mamá. — dice con tono calmado y un poco más relajado.

— _Iré en dos días a visitarlos, también su padre quiere ir, espero que las frutas y las verduras que les llevé hace una semana ya se hayan terminado ¿eh?_ —

—Uh… mamá te amo, necesito ir a arreglar unas cosas que tengo de tarea, nos vemos, un beso. — el sonido de un beso estampado suena y Tony deja el teléfono de lado. —JAMESSS ¡mamá quiere hablar contigo! — el castaño grita y en un brinco se aleja del lugar. Nunca le ha tenido miedo a nada, solo a su madre enojada por que los dos no se han alimentado bien.

 **.**

Los días pasan y la tarjeta de la invitación cada vez pesa más en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Hank le ha preguntado dos veces si se decidió en ir, lo que Tony siempre contesta es que no desea ir en blanco, si necesita respuestas primero necesita las preguntas pero en este momento no se le ocurre nada. Y como una idea bajada del cielo, el maestro propone una excursión en grupo, toda la clase está invitada, así Tony no tendría por qué ir solo. Al castaño le parece una magnífica idea, una idea perfecta hasta que el profesor pide que todos escojan una pareja para trabajar en todo lo que dure la excursión. Les reparte a todos un par de temas y deja que cada uno elija a su compañero o compañera.

Tony observa a los lados, analiza a sus compañeros y el estómago se le revuelve, a decir verdad jamás se detuvo a formar lazos con la clase, él estaba ahí para aprender y poder resolver el misterio que acaparaba su mente las 24 horas del día. Sumido en sus pensamientos no se percata que a su lado se ha sentado Natasha Romanoff, una peculiar alumna que es la segunda mejor de la clase, obviamente él es el primero.

—Dicen que el profesor propuso la excursión gracias a ti, Rhodes. — menciona la chica que tiene a su lado y Tony sale de su trance. La observa por unos segundos y se da cuenta que su cabello rizado ha desaparecido, ahora es uno lacio y un poco más corto, a decir verdad se le hace bonita, pero estaba seguro que ella ya lo sabía.

—No fue por mí, el maestro ya lo tenía planeado todo, sólo me preguntó un par de cosas. — Tony sonríe.

—Sea como haya sido, estoy feliz de que se lo propusieras, he tenido ganas de visitar sus laboratorios, un par de cosas en especial. — Natasha le guiña un ojo y Tony suelta una pequeña risa.

—Por cierto Rhodes… ¿ya tienes algún compañero para la excursión? — la pelirroja voltea a los lados pero todo mundo está inmerso en sus propios asuntos con sus parejas ya listas.

Tony niega. —Puedes decirme Tony y noup, no tengo compañero aún. — el castaño se encoje de hombros.

—Pues ya tienes una, Tony. — Natasha esboza una amplia sonrisa.

 **.**

Dos días después la fecha para la excursión está fijada, será el tercer viernes de Enero, el primer día todo mundo lo tendrá libre, pues San Francisco es una ciudad muy espectacular y alberga una cultura muy grande. El segundo día, que es sábado, el laboratorio será especialmente para la clase y para el público general que acude por turismo y los científicos que trabajan en las instalaciones, finalmente el domingo la gran clausura del viaje donde todos pasarán a exponer sobre los temas que aprendieron en el transcurso de la pequeña excursión.

La mayoría de la clase está emocionada o ansiosa a excepción de Tony que parece más nervioso que todo el mundo. Todos están haciendo planes para el primer día mientras él se hunde en el pesado libro donde Hank le dobló una página. Es un libro de las leyes de la física y de cuántica, la página casi no tiene texto, más que un par de ecuaciones que proponen un par de enunciados que jamás han sido probados por nadie.

" _En un plano donde la materia sea capaz de moverse de una dimensión a otra cabe la posibilidad que la energía se dirija hacia alguna parte de el mismo plano, haciendo así posible los retrocesos y avances en el tiempo, el pionero de la cuántica moderna Howard S. trató de probar estos sucesos a través de ecuaciones postuladas a continuación…"_

— ¿No piensas opinar sobre a dónde iremos el viernes? — su lectura se ve interrumpida por la voz de su compañera de equipo y por inercia cierra el libro, lo que hace que la pelirroja ponga su atención en la pasta.

—Es un libro muy anticuado si de cuántica quieres saber. — dice mientras se lo arrebata de las manos, mientras tanto Tony pone cara de pocos amigos.

—No me interesa saber a qué bar irá todo mundo y qué yo sepa arrebatar cosas de las manos ajenas es de mala educación, al menos así me enseñó mi madre. — más que molestia era solo una manera no muy educada de pedir el libro de vuelta.

—oh el pequeño Tony me va a acusar con su mamá. — los dos sueltan una carcajada al unísono cuando la pelirroja termina la frase.

—Vamos Nat, lo estoy leyendo. — Natasha da una hojeada rápida al libro y alza una ceja cuando encuentra algo que le llama la atención. —Okay retiro lo dicho, esta cosa si nos puede servir para la investigación final. — la contraria extiende su mano y le entrega el libro.

—Natasha Romanoff admitiendo que se equivoca ¡Pidan un deseo amigos! —

 **.**

El día de la excursión llega al fin, el viaje en avión fue un poco largo para su gusto pero al menos Natasha fue una agradable compañía. En el vuelo ambos conocieron a Sam Wilson, otro compañero de clase, Sam no paraba de hablar acerca de los laboratorios Pym, lo mucho que habían inspirado su trabajo en aerodinámica y que algún día lo verían en la TV como uno de los pilotos revolucionarios que trabajaban para la NASA.

Natasha habló de lo mucho que le gustaría contribuir a las energías de radiación y que esperaba que sus investigaciones e inventos pusieran fin a las guerras inútiles que mataban a cientos de inocentes.

— ¿Y tú Tony? ¿Por qué escogiste estar aquí? — Sam pregunta y Tony no sabe cómo contestar a aquello con certeza. ¿Por qué está ahí? ¿Por qué está ahí realmente?

—Supongo que deseo encontrar algunas respuestas. — Tony contesta con toda sinceridad y los dos chicos le creen.

.

Al final del día Tony se deja convencer por Natasha y Sam para salir a pasear por San Francisco, uno más se pega al grupo, el compañero de Sam, Donald Blake, un alegre y simpático noruego que estaba de intercambio por un semestre. El castaño está seguro que el rubio es que está detrás de todo aquel alboroto de salir a conocer la ciudad, así que sin meditarlo, los cuatro se ven atrapados en una de las ciudades más grandes que existe en el país.

El día ha sido un poco movido por todos andar de un lugar a otro, los cuatro visitan algunos museos de la zona artística y varios restaurantes, hacen que Blake pruebe un poco de "Clam chowder Sopa" y el noruego parece que encontró el amor por segunda vez. Al atardecer los 4 se encuentran en una cafetería cerca de la costa, la brisa marina mezclada con el olor a sal de las olas hacían el ambiente sumamente relajante, Tony se pregunta si aquél extraño que conoció un año atrás alguna vez experimentó una sensación así.

— Tony ¿estás enamorado? — Blake pregunta y Tony siente que la espuma de su cappuccino va a ahogarlo. Natasha pone cara de interesada en aquella pregunta mientras Sam observa la escena detrás de su vaso de té negro con muchos hielos y un sorbete.

—Espera ¿cómo llegamos a esta pregunta? ¿De qué me perdí amigos? — Tony responde mientras observa a los tres pares de ojos que le miran con interés.

—Al parecer te perdiste de mucho ¿De qué estábamos hablando Tony? — La pelirroja pregunta mientras las mejillas de Tony se colorean de rojo y Blake estalla a carcajadas junto a Sam y la sutil risa de Natasha, los tres al unísono hacen que Tony quiera enterrarse debajo de la mesa.

 **.**

" _Pym Technologies"_ es majestuoso por fuera. Un edificio de gran magnitud se eleva sobre varias hectáreas de largo. Es el edificio más grande de instalaciones científicas que jamás vio. No es el único asombrado, todos sus demás compañeros parecen tener la misma reacción.

Es blanco por fuera mientras que en el centro junto a unos cristales gigantes se encuentra el letrero con el nombre de las instalaciones en color dorado que contrasta bien con el blanco. A medida que avanzan el número de guardias va aumentando.

—No se sientan intimidados chicos, ellos son amigables al menos que quieran robarse algo. — un animado Hank Pym lidera la fila de estudiantes, todos los guardias le dan los buenos días al igual que los que se encuentran en el camino, el científico de renombre está de regreso en casa, es obvio que todos estén felices por ahí y sobre todo presentables.

 **.**

La clase se da en uno de los laboratorios donde maquinas hacen pruebas demostrativas, unos toman fotos con sus cámaras, otros toman apuntes y otros graban cada detalle que el profesor dice. Tony por su parte anota las ecuaciones que el profesor pone en un pizarrón y se da cuenta que son las mismas que están en el libro. Hank pregunta a la clase si alguien puede resolverlo y nadie alza la mano, nadie a excepción de Tony. Todos los ojos se postran en él incluida la sonrisa suspicaz de Natasha, los dientes blancos de Blake y el rostro sorprendido de Sam.

—Muy bien Tony, explícale a la clase cuáles son tus resultados y por qué llegaste a ellos. — Hank baja del estrado a la vez que le da una palmada en el hombro al castaño y le entrega el plumón. Al momento en que Tony iba a comenzar a hablar una alarma se desata por todo el lugar. Los alumnos empiezan a murmurar y otros se ponen alerta. El castaño observa a su alrededor y es el rostro del profesor lo que le preocupa, totalmente sombrío y que sin pensarlo sale corriendo del laboratorio donde se encontraba impartiendo la clase.

— ¡Profesor! — Tony grita a la vez que corre detrás de él, Natasha, Sam y Blake no dudan en seguirlo. Los cuatro se escabullen antes de que los guardias acorralaran a todos sus demás compañeros en el laboratorio diciéndoles que todo estaría bien y que esperaran.

Natasha es la primera en ser agarrada por uno de los guardias del brazo, Blake se queda a tratar de ayudarla, diciéndole que solo son estudiantes y que no pretenden hacer nada malo más que saber que está sucediendo. Tony no presta atención en el camino y choca con una persona de lleno. De inmediato el dolor se expande desde su nariz hasta sus rodillas y se da cuenta que fue a dar de bruces con el suelo. Aturdido trata de levantarse mientras toca su cara y al parecer el contrario solo perdió el equilibrio.

—P-perdón. — dice la voz contraria con la que se chocó segundos antes y dentro de su cerebro algo hace "click".

Rápidamente alza su rostro y todo dentro de él se paraliza. Dentro del caos en el complejo, el ruido y la agitada corredera de los guardias que poco a poco se acercan hacia donde ambos están parados, Tony volvió a encontrar esos ojos azules, su rostro se desvanece y sin pensarlo se lanza a sus brazos.

 **.**


	4. There he is

/Hello, It's me (?)

No hay excusas, pero no quiero darme por vencida con esta historia. Siempre digo que voy a actualizar seguido pero o es una u otra cosa lo que se interpone en mi felicidad como escritora. Amigos, no escriban y traten de graduarse al mismo tiempo, van a terminar locos. *cries in Spanish*

Muchas gracias por el apoyo que ha recibido la historia, de todo corazón aprecio sus vistas y los kudos que me dejan. Stony es mi pareja preferida pero igual tengo varias ideas rondando mi mente con otras ships, he estado practicando diferentes tipos de escritura y quisiera probar con un estilo que se me hace muy controversial, obvio que será después de acabar con mis historias pendientes. Un saludo y un bezaso para todos ustedes. (｡◕‿◕｡✿)

 **.**

 **Tony**

 **.**

Sus brazos rodean el cuello del extraño mientras ambas piernas se aferran a su cintura. El contrario parece estar confundido y sin más va a dar de sentón sobre el piso con el castaño encima de él.

Tony no quiere soltarlo, no desea dejarlo ir como la última vez. Es doloroso si quiera pensarlo, lo ha encontrado después de tantas noches de desvelo y miles de pensamientos que buscaban la respuesta para de nuevo experimentar esa sensación de complemento como aquella vez en medio de la calle. Y ahora por azares del destino lo tiene ahí, justo enfrente de él.

— ¡No te vayas por favor! — el castaño ruega mientras se niega a abrir los ojos, tiene miedo a estar soñando y que todo eso se desvanezca, ni siquiera se atreve a pensarlo.

De pronto la realidad lo golpea en forma de frío, de _hielo._

 _No, no, no._

Sus ojos color avellana se abren solo para encontrarse con la mirada confundida y un poco horrorizada del contrario que está debajo de él. No hay nada que pueda hacer, Tony sabe lo que significa esa sensación de frío que se expande poco a poco por su cuerpo. Por unos segundos estrecha su cabeza debajo del cuello contrario contra su pecho y escucha el agitado latido de su corazón, su mente lo graba y lo guarda como uno de los sonidos más reconfortantes que jamás escuchó.

Un leve halo azul envuelve a los dos cuerpo que están sobre el suelo, a su alrededor todo se congeló. Los guardias, las personas que corrían despavoridas por el alboroto, sus amigos que se habían quedado detrás. Un silencio conocido se extiende por todos lados, abrazando a cada rincón con la nada y la tranquilidad de una afonía absoluta.

— ¿Q-qué es esto? — el contrario pregunta y Tony regresa por unos segundos del cielo, no le molestaría quedarse toda la eternidad de esa manera con el contrario, pero las cosas nunca son perfectas y él lo sabe.

Con tristeza aleja su cabeza del pecho contrario, poco a poco apartándose de su lado pero no se quita de encima, en pocos segundos de nuevo el contrario se irá y no volverá a verlo quizás nunca.

— ¿No me conoces? — Tony pregunta con miedo, no quiere saber que el otro le ha olvidado.

Sus miedos se vuelven realidad cuando el de cabellos rubios niega confundido mientras una mueca de malestar se cruza por su rostro y una de sus manos se concentra en la parte donde se encuentra su corazón.

Tony pone encima la suya y el contrario no la aleja. Aun si todo su ser le dice que tal vez no debe hacer esas cosas, algo dentro le alerta que todo está bien y que se encuentra en casa.

—Un año atrás, en Central Park gritaste mi nombre…— Tony toma una bocanada de aire. —Desde ahí no he dejado de buscarte y…— su pecho comienza a agitarse y la garganta se le hace nudo, no sabe qué hacer o qué decirle para convencerlo de que dice la verdad. —Y te fuiste ¿¡Quién eres tú y porqué me haces esto?! — dice el castaño con un tinte de rencor en su voz y observa directamente los ojos azules esperando obtener una respuesta clara.

De todos los escenarios que Tony imaginó en su mente, ocurre el menos inesperado. El rubio entrelaza sus dedos con los suyos y estrecha su mano contra la suya. El contacto se hace más frío cada segundo y el castaño lo comprende, el tiempo se acaba.

—Yo…— la vista contraria se desvía al par de manos. —Lo siento… no sé quién eres. —

Tony no lo soporta más y sus lágrimas empiezan a derramarse justo como la primera vez, solo que ahora está consciente de su tristeza. No sabe qué hacer, qué decir o cómo inventar una manera para que el otro se quede.

—Tienes que irte. — el contrario suelta la mano que está agarrando y la dirige a la cara de Tony, limpia sus lágrimas suavemente y le dedica una sonrisa muy sutil. —Sí ellos se enteran que puedes hablarme… no imagino que es lo que te harán. — advierte el rubio y en sus ojos se nota la preocupación y miedo. Tony no sabe a qué se refiere pero dentro de su corazón sabe que le han hecho daño.

—Ya me vieron, vienen hacia acá y cuando te vayas todo regresará a como estaba, no hay mucho que pueda hacer. — Y tiene razón, una docena de guardias que vienen en su dirección están atrapados y una vez que el ajeno se vaya todos serán liberados y lo atraparán.

—Puedes irte mientras estén así, por favor…— el desconocido ruega mientras un nuevo quejido de dolor escapa de los labios contrarios, el tiempo se agota.

La mente de Tony piensa muy rápido, piensa en las posibilidades y que tal vez el ajeno tenga razón. A decir verdad ¿qué hace el rubio en un lugar como ese? ¿Por qué los guardias vienen tras él? ¿Por qué Hank salió corriendo cuando escuchó las alarmas y cambió completamente?

Todo dentro de sí se despierta y de un movimiento se levanta de donde está, ayuda al ajeno tendiéndole una mano la cual el otro toma sin peros. Tony puede observarlo mejor, es más alto que él, las ropas no son las mismas con la que lo vio un año atrás y parece ser extraño a todo lo que pasa a su alrededor, el castaño comprende que no es la misma persona que vio la última vez.

—No eres tú… no eres _él_. — _«_ _por eso no me conoce._ _»_ Tony piensa y su corazón se alegra un poco. — ¿Volverás a encontrarme? Si lo prometes me voy. — se atreve a pedirle y el rostro del contrario se ilumina con una amplia sonrisa, pues cree en sus palabras.

—Lo prometo, ya te encontré una vez ¿no es así? — le responde el extraño y sin esperar más Tony se aleja de su lado a pasos apresurados.

Cada movimiento que da le pesa y le revuelve el estómago, su corazón da vueltas agitado en su pecho y se acuerda de algo importante. Su cuerpo se gira unos centímetros, toma un poco de aire y le grita. — ¡Soy Anthony, no me olvides! —

De nueva cuenta le da la espalda mientras se dirige a la salida, después de unos segundos el sonido del vidrio rompiéndose llena el silencio y todo a su alrededor cobra vida de nuevo, todo incluido los guardias.

 **.**

El día siguiente al incidente es el día más confuso en la vida de Tony. Aún se encuentra en San Francisco junto a los demás estudiantes, pero sus amigos no parecen recordar nada. Incluso algunas cosas para él son un poco difíciles de asimilar.

Él recuerda haber salido corriendo de ahí, pero cuando las cosas volvieron a la realidad, se hallaba justamente en el momento en que la alarma comenzó a sonar. Esta vez Tony se quedó parado observando como el caos se desataba fuera del salón y como Hank salía corriendo una vez más. No podía ser un dejavú, lo que había vivido era tan real como aquel chico misterioso.

Hasta ese momento reaccionó y se dio cuenta que no sabía el nombre del contrario.

 **.**

Lo que Tony no esperó es que gracias a las noticias se iba a enterar del nombre de la persona que amó desde aquel primer momento.

 **.**

La nieve cae un lunes por la mañana en la amplia ciudad de Nueva York, el viento no sopla muy fuerte pero si lo suficiente como para producir un sutil ruido. Tony se asoma por la ventana de su departamento y observa las calles vacías, solo cubiertas por el color blanco de la suave nieve. James se encuentra a su lado, atento a las noticias de la vieja TV, su hermano no ha ido a trabajar ese día, la ciudad entera se excusa por el clima pero la verdad es que tienen miedo a lo incierto.

" _Después del incidente en Pym Technologies, el dueño y benefactor, Hank Pym, ha anunciado un robo por parte de personal ajeno a la empresa, el científico afirma que la información que ha sido sustraía es muy importante e involucra la seguridad nacional, el gobierno de los Estados Unidos de América ya se encuentra trabajando en localizar al sospechoso que responde al nombre de Steven Grant Rogers, presunto responsable del robo de la información y del asesinato de Scott Lang, yerno del científico dueño de la compañía, se espera que en las siguientes horas se actualice la infor…"_

Tony apaga con el control remoto la TV y James le dedica una mirada de confusión la cual el castaño ignora mientras se pone una de sus chaquetas y la bufanda azul de la última vez.

— ¿a dónde vas Tony? — James cuestiona y el contrario parece ignorarlo al igual que en su rostro se pinta una mueca de fastidio.

—Saldré a comprar un par de cosas, regreso al rato. — dice Tony mientras se acerca a la puerta, James solo suspira y lo deja ir, jamás ha podido detener a su hermano y sabe que esta vez tampoco lo hará.

—Solo no te metas en problemas ¿sí? Ten cuidado. — El castaño asiente y sale del apartamento pensando a donde irá, pues no tiene ni la más mínima idea, solo no quiere estar cerca de casa por un buen tiempo.

 **.**

Tony camina un par de calles al norte buscando llegar al parque en dónde vio a Steve por primera vez. _Steve._ El castaño sonríe para sus adentros recordando las palabras que los noticieros utilizaron; asesino, criminal, terrorista. Esas tres son las que más se repiten y él no se cree ninguna. Las dudas se hacen más grandes cada vez, el mundo dice una cosa pero su corazón otra. Está más que seguro que Steve no tiene nada que ver en todo ese tema pero ¿Qué hacía ahí ese día? ¿Acaso estaba huyendo de algo? ¿Por qué estaba en los laboratorios de Hank? ¿El viejo tiene algo que ver en todo ese asunto? ¿Es por eso que eligió su investigación?

Ciertamente Tony no tiene un conocimiento muy amplio en el tema pero tiene noción de lo que pasa y ha experimentado cosas que otras personas no.

 _«_ _Estúpido_ _»_ se dice a sí mismo y con todo su ser desea regresar al día en que le contó a su mentor todos aquellos secretos y jamás haberlos dicho.

Mientras camina el rostro de Steve está por todas partes, periódicos, televisiones en los aparadores de las tiendas, anuncios que se elevan por los edificios con información del supuesto criminal y un teléfono donde pueden llamar si es que saben o tienen información de su paradero.

Todo eso revuelve su cabeza y Tony sabe que Hank es el culpable de tal teatro. El castaño se detiene en un puesto de periódicos, compra uno con la portada de las noticias más recientes y se sienta en una banca a leerlo.

Entre todos los títulos uno es el que llama su atención:

" _ **Tragedias en la familia Pym no cesan."**_

"… _Una nueva desdicha ocurre en una de las familias más influyentes de San Francisco, después del accidente automovilístico que cobró la vida de tres de sus integrantes cuatro años atrás, el día de ayer se dio a conocer la muerte de Scott Lang, yerno del exitoso científico e inventor. Aún si el deceso está confirmado, Hank Pym se niega a dar declaraciones frente a la prensa y una fuente cercana dice que el científico solo afirma que el culpable es el sospechoso del robo en sus instalaciones…"_

Tony lee una y otra vez la nota, trata de conectar todos los puntos pero algo le falta, algo está perdido entre toda la información pero el castaño no sabe qué cosa es.

—Todo eso es mentira. — una voz llama la atención de Tony y rápidamente se da cuenta que no está solo. Su vista se dirige a un lado suyo donde un extraño observa fijamente uno de los anuncios enormes con la cara de Steve.

— ¿D-disculpa? — Tony pregunta un poco dudoso, no es algo que espere escuchar de alguien que llegó a sentarse a su lado sin notarlo.

—Sí, todo este alboroto es falso. — el extraño señala el gran cartel con desprecio. —Yo lo conocía, ellos lo arrebataron de mi lado y como ya no lo tienen, lo quieren de vuelta. — el chico le mira directo a los ojos y sonríe con satisfacción. —Y yo sé que me puedes ayudar a recuperarlo. —

Sí Tony estaba confundido antes, las palabras del sujeto lo volvieron a dejar en blanco. _«_ _Maldita sea Steven Rogers._ _»_

 **.**

 **Steve**

 **.**

El dolor que experimenta no es nada comparado con el dolor que le hacían pasar en aquel cuarto blanco. Era una sensación completamente diferente, ser roto en partes y volverlas a juntar es lo que más se asimila a esa sensación, realmente se pregunta si el proceso así es en realidad.

El rubio mira a su alrededor y se da cuenta que el entorno no es el mismo en el que se encontraba poco tiempo antes. No está el laboratorio, no está los guardias que lo persiguen ni tampoco está Anthony. El extraño chico que se le abalanzó a sus brazos y no lo soltó en todo el tiempo que hablaron. El contrario decía que lo conocía y que él había sido el primero en buscarlo. Se preguntaba si a eso se refería la voz del cuarto blanco, en "moverse de un plano a otro".

Pero ¿por qué aquél chico en especial?

Steve no duda que no fuera una coincidencia haberse topado con él una segunda vez y aún si no lo recordaba o sabía quién era, una parte suya sí lo hace y su cuerpo lo ha sentido cuando los dos compartieron ese momento pequeño e íntimo. Fue como haber nacido de nuevo y haber encontrado su propósito en la vida. Pero el castaño estaba en otro lugar, otra hora, otro momento y tal vez otro año u otra época ¿Cómo rayos Steve va a regresar a su lado si muy apenas sabe lo que sucede a su alrededor?

El sonido de las olas estrellándose contra la arena y las rocas llega a sus oídos, la brisa golpea sus dorados cabellos y el olor a sal impregna sus narices. El rubio dirige su vista al amplio mar que se encuentra a sus espaldas y contempla lo vasto que es. Es lo más bonito que ha visto desde hacía mucho tiempo. Sus ojos han contemplado infinidad de cosas que están fuera del alcance de la imaginación humana, pero el mar siempre ha sido una de sus experiencias favoritas.

De pronto la mochila que tiene a un costado le pesa un poco más, no por el contenido si no por las cartas que Scott dejó dentro de esta.

La playa está vacía, solo el sonido de las gaviotas y del mismo mar embravecido es el que se escucha en ese preciso momento. El sol aún se encuentra visible pero por su posición Steve sabe que solo quedan un par de horas antes del ocaso.

Todo era tan surreal y poco creíble. No sabe qué va a hacer pero tampoco está atrapado en un cuarto de cuatro paredes, el rubio sonríe y sin pensar se quita los zapatos y también las calcetas. Da un último vistazo al lugar y como sigue sin haber nadie, deja la mochila junto a estos, se arremanga los pantalones y lo primero que hace es enterrar sus pies en la arena. La sensación de la arena entre sus dedos es extraña pero agradable, la humedad enfría sus pies y un escalofrío recorre su espalda.

Sacude un poco sus dedos y a pasos apresurados se dirige al agua y sumerge la mitad de sus piernas en ella. Es fría y las suaves olas golpean una y otra vez sus extremidades mojando un poco sus pantalones. Steve cierra sus ojos y se concentra en todos los sonidos que hay a su alrededor y sonríe genuinamente por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

El rubio acuna ambas manos y las sumerge en el agua, lo poco que le queda entre los dedos lo deja caer en su rostro. El agua es fría y el sabor salado inunda su boca, es una sensación rara pero también es agradable experimentar cosas nuevas, cosas que jamás pensó sentir.

De la nada los recuerdos golpean su mente como balas, todo está oscuro de nuevo y el sentimiento de vacío inunda su pecho. La respiración se le agita y como puede sale del agua a pasos apresurados y se tira sobre la arena. Sus manos se van a la cabeza al momento que esta comienza a dolerle. Recordar va a ser un proceso muy doloroso y no sabe cómo enfrentarse a eso estando solo.

Una risa femenina lo saca de su trance y por inercia Steve voltea y de inmediato se pone a la defensiva, en un mal movimiento se estira a alcanzar la mochila que estaba a unos metros de ahí, más que sorprendido está asustado. Abraza el paquete que tiene entre sus manos como si su vida dependiera de ello y trata de ponerse en pie pero las fuerzas le fallan, lo último que ve es a la mujer arrodillándose frente a él tocando su frio rostro.

 **.**

Las memorias se revuelven en su interior. Ve cosas que han pasado y otras que está seguro que no pertenecen a este mundo, el rostro de Anthony aparece de nuevo, el cuarto blanco y la voz misteriosa retumba en su cabeza como si nuevamente se encontrara atrapado. Ve las estrellas y el infinito firmamento, nada tiene final y todo ocurre a la vez, al mismo tiempo y en el mismo momento. Ve el rostro de una mujer mayor que llora, una madre sosteniendo en brazos a su bebé mientras derrama lágrimas, a un padre llorar porque perdió a su familia, un corazón deteniéndose, una persona morir lentamente y un mundo desaparecer nuevamente.

 **.**

Steve abre los ojos y se encuentra en la penumbra, una pequeña luz se divisa a lo lejos mientras el sonido del agua golpeándose entre sí se escucha de nuevo. El olor a sal de mar sacude de nuevo su nariz y la frescura que se cuela por la ventana lo traen de regreso a sus pensamientos. Se da cuenta que está sobre una cama y una sábana cubre su desnudes. Como puede se sienta sobre el colchón y se pone en pie mientras con el tacto trata de encontrar sus cosas. Lo único que logra es golpearse y tirar un par de cosas que hacen ruido al estrellarse contra el suelo.

La puerta se abre y por costumbre Steve se encoje en el piso como si de un niño desprotegido se tratara.

—Tranquilo niño, no voy a hacerte daño. — La voz es áspera pero no parece influir peligro. — ¿Te encuentras bien? — se trata de un hombre. La poca luz de la habitación no le deja ver más rasgos de aquel desconocido. — ¿Cómo te llamas chico? — Aquel pregunta y Steve no sabe que contestar. Está seguro de que si se encuentra en la misma época, su nombre debería de estar en todos lados y decirlo con tanta confianza no sería buena idea, pero tampoco ocultarlo.

— ¿Q-qué día es hoy? — Steve pregunta con un poco de desconfianza. Un bufido de parte del ajeno se escucha.

—Hmm… Lunes 15 de mayo. — El hombre le responde y Steve saca las cuentas y definitivamente no está en la misma fecha en la que se encontraba un par de horas atrás. —Chico si no me dices tu nombre, tendré que llamar a la policía. — Steve se estremece.

— ¡S-Steve Rogers! — y sin pensarlo le suelta el nombre. La policía no sería un buen lugar, tiene cosas que lo podrían delatar y aún no sabe si el año es el mismo o no. Si lo están buscando o aún nada de lo que vivió ha sucedido. El dolor de cabeza regresa y el miedo vuelve a presentarse.

— ¡Howard! Lo estás asustando. — la misma voz de la mujer que vio en la playa suena por toda la habitación y entra empujando al hombre. Toma la cobija que estaba en la cama y lo arropa con esta, toca su frente y lo ayuda a levantarse de poco en poco.

—María… no sabemos quién es y ni qué hacía aquí, déjame manejar esto, regresa a la cama por favor. — el contrario dice con una voz más amable.

—Howard… el chico estaba jugando con el agua, no es una mala persona, créeme, yo lo sé. — se acerca al respaldo de la cama y un _click_ suena. La luz se esparce por toda la habitación y ahora sí puede ver con claridad en donde se encuentra.

La habitación no es muy grande, está pintada de color durazno, la cama está cerca de una pared y una ventana mediana adorna la otra pared de enfrente. La mujer es de piel morena y su cabello es café oscuro, su mirada es amable y Steve jura que ha visto esos ojos en algún lado. La observa por unos segundos y nota que las manos de ella se encuentran acariciando su propio vientre abultado, está embarazada. Por el tamaño de su barriga Steve deduce que ya está en el último mes.

Por otro lado estaba Howard, cuando lo ve siente que está mirando un fantasma. La cara, sus gestos, su postura todo indica que aquél hombre extraño que lo estaba interrogando ¡era Anthony! el mismo chico que había encontrado en un desafortunado momento.

—Estaba bromeando con lo de la policía si eso es lo que te preocupa chico. — el contrario habla de manera más relajada. —Sólo quiero saber cómo entraste aquí, esto es propiedad privada. — el contrario hace un gesto con sus dedos señalando todo lo que hay enfrente, la playa y la casa. Steve traga saliva, sabe que tiene que mentirle y él jamás ha sido un buen mentiroso.

 **.**

La mañana de ese mismo día es un martirio para Steve.

—Así que huiste de casa. — Howard dice mientras come un poco de cereal que tiene en su plato.

María ha preparado una comida muy extensa para solo tres personas, panques, jugo de frutas, huevos revueltos, fruta picada, yogurt, granola, galletas, salchichas asadas y varios aderezos. Sorpresivamente ella toma una cosa de cada plato y lo sirve en el suyo. Howard le dedica una sonrisa y un reproche cariñoso, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Steve siente el calor de un hogar.

Howard alza una ceja hacia Steve esperando su respuesta. —Así es, tenía problemas en mi casa y tuve que escapar, mi padrastro era un abusador y ya no deseaba estar ahí. — Steve dice mientras sirve en su plato un par de salchichas y las corta antes de meterse un pedazo a la boca.

— ¿Estudias, trabajas? — Al parecer Howard no va a descansar hasta obtener una respuesta satisfactoria. Para su suerte María extiende una mano y alcanza la de su esposo.

—Deja al chico comer, cariño. — ella le sonríe y su compañero suspira y asiente. —Oh…— María dirige su vista a su vientre y el rostro de Howard se torna a preocupación, de pronto Steve parece no existir en la habitación.

— ¡¿E-estás bien María?! — ella asiente.

—El bebé acaba de patearme— pequeñas lagrimas se asoman en sus ojos y de inmediato Howard se levanta de su asiento y se arrodilla junto a ella, posa una de sus manos en el abultado vientre. — ¡Puedo sentirlo! — los dos comparten un momento íntimo, lo único que puede hacer Steve es concentrarse en su plato y dejar a aquellos dos en su burbuja de felicidad olvidándose de su presencia.

 **.**

La tarde cae de nuevo en la ciudad en donde se encuentra y Steve no ha averiguado exactamente en donde está y que fecha es, es muy difícil con Howard cuidándole la espalda. Incluso no ha podido leer las cartas de Scott, eso le preocupa. Ha pensado en irse de ahí y seguir su camino, dejar que la suerte decida su destino y trabajar por regresar a ver a Anthony en donde quiera que se encuentre en esos momentos. Desea solo pensar y de inmediato trasladarse a su lado, pero a pesar de todo lo que le ha sucedido eso parece imposible. Ciertamente Howard y María están relacionados a Anthony, pero no sabe de qué manera, bueno, lo presiente pero no lo ha aceptado por completo, la idea es muy loca.

— ¿El atardecer es muy bello verdad? — María le toma por desapercibido. —Es de mis cosas favoritas aquí en Malibú. — ella suspira y Steve trata de no mostrar asombro. Un par de horas atrás estaba en San Francisco y ahora se encuentra del otro lado de la costa si su memoria no le falla.

—Nunca he visto uno igual. — dice Steve genuinamente. Los vagos recuerdos de su antigua vida regresan como fantasmas persiguiéndolo y se van, pero la amabilidad y la sonrisa de María logran transmitirle una calidez que aplacan todos esos pensamientos turbios en su mente.

—Dime Steve… ¿Quisieras quedarte a trabajar con nosotros? — la mujer menciona y Steve se queda pasmado. —Es solo que con la llegada del bebé necesitamos manos extras, te pagaremos bien, el trabajo solo es cuidar mi jardín. — María sonríe y Steve cavila la posibilidad.

—No suena mal, me haría bien empezar de nuevo. — Y acepta. Necesita tiempo para pensar y tratar de resolver el enigma en el que se encuentra, un poco de trabajo no le afectará.

 **.**

El bebé de Howard y María llega tres semanas después. La casa está vacía, los únicos que siguen ahí son él y Jarvis, el jefe de los trabajadores. Este se ve muy preocupado, pues al parecer María se las vio difícil en todo el embarazo. Jarvis le sirve un poco de comida en un tazón, algo de verduras y carne y también le prepara té.

—La señora de la casa se la pasaba en cama, los doctores dijeron que era mejor así, pero de repente todo se pone mejor. — Jarvis da vueltas por la cocina, Steve nunca lo ha visto así.

—Si le pasara algo…— El mayordomo niega. —La señora es muy fuerte. — y se pone a limpiar la barra.

—Todo saldrá bien. — es lo único que Steve puede decirle. Jarvis suelta un pequeño suspiro y Steve se encoge de hombros y continúa comiendo, también está preocupado.

 **.**

La tarde cae sobre la costa de Malibú. El sonido del carro y el portón principal abriéndose se escuchan y para Jarvis es música a sus oídos, pues sale disparado a encontrarse con los señores Stark.

Steve lo sigue pero a un paso mucho más lento, no se siente que encaje en ese lugar y en ese momento de felicidad. Jarvis ha estado con ellos por años, casi es de la familia. Es cierto que María le guarda aprecio, muchas tardes han conversado juntos y Steve siente una paz y tranquilidad a su lado, pero después de todo no se siente contento con la situación. Las cartas de Scott siguen cerradas en la mochila pequeña que siempre carga a todos lados por miedo a irse de imprevisto, pues ha averiguado que se encuentra en 1977, veintiún años atrás del incidente, Steve quiere convencerse a sí mismo que es por falta de tiempo y no por miedo, quién sabe cuánto más pueda aguantar.

Y los ve…

Howard tiene consigo una mochila no muy grande con las cosas del bebé, María camina a su lado con el pequeño envuelto en sus brazos y una manta.

— ¡Steve! — María grita y Steve se sorprende pero sonríe. — ¡Ven! ¡Ven a verlo! — ella está muy emocionada y sin chistar el rubio acelera su paso para llegar a ellos.

—Felicidades…— dice Steve con una amplia sonrisa. Howard asiente y María se acerca a él.

— ¡Míralo Steve! Es hermoso. — María quita la manta y revela al bebé. Es una miniatura, regordeta y un poco roja. La respiración agitada en su pecho subiendo y bajando le roban el corazón al rubio, este comienza a palpitar desenfrenado una vez más y sus dudas se desvanecen.

— ¿Puedo cargarlo? — Dice Steve sin pensar. María asiente y le extiende al bebé, Howard observa un poco receloso aunque se le olvida cuando Jarvis le da un brazo y las felicitaciones.

El rubio toma al bebé en brazos con mucho cuidado, como si este se fuera a romper en un mal movimiento. El pequeño se retuerce un poco pero parece acostumbrarse al agarre de Steve de inmediato, suelta un bostezo y se acuna en los brazos del ajeno. Steve sonríe y las emociones invaden su corazón y su pecho, sólo le queda comprobar una cosa…

— ¿Han pensado en algún nombre? — Dice Steve, aunque está seguro de la respuesta.

Howard y María se miran. —Anthony…— María menciona. —Anthony Edward Stark. — Howard termina la frase y besa a su esposa en la mejilla.

Steve estruja un poco al bebé que tiene en brazos y lo acerca a su pecho. —Te encontré…— le susurra y besa su frente.

 **.**

.


	5. I'm still here

**.**

 **Steve**

 **(1977)**

 **.**

Steve no ha dormido bien desde el momento que el pequeño Tony llegó a la casa, el miedo a que se volviera a repetir lo que ocurrió la última vez que vio a la versión mayor crecía con cada día que pasaba.

Tomar en brazos al diminuto Tony fue un error. El primer día pensó que iba a desaparecer justamente como la última vez, pero no lo hizo. Su ansiedad aumentó más al cavilar que probablemente el extraño proceso se estaba tardando y que en cualquier momento podría irse a otro extraño lugar. Así que cuando vio que nada sucedió, como una medida de protección comenzó a evadir a la pequeñita bestia que era Tony.

No fue difícil convencer a Howard que lo asignara a otro lugar que no fuera cerca de la casa, cerca de María y ahora en vez de hacerse cargo del jardín, Steve estaba al frente del mantenimiento de los coches. Howard le enseñó un par de cosas; a cambiar el aceite, medir el aire de las llantas, checar la batería y cosas simples que cualquiera podía aprender con solo dedicarle una tarde completa. No es que le gustaran mucho los cacharros mecánicos pero era la única manera de mantenerse alejado de María y el pequeño Tony.

Y su plan funcionó… por un par de días.

 **.**

Usualmente los días en Malibú son soleados pero el verano ha llegado y la intensidad del sol ha aumentado un poco más. El calor comienza a sentirse en el entorno aunque gracias a la cercana playa, la casa de los Stark tiene un fresco y acogedor ambiente.

Al pequeño Tony parece gustarle el calor, la mayoría de las veces toma sus siestas en el patio, bajo la sombra de los árboles del jardín mientras la brisa del mar lo arrulla. A pesar de que ya no lo ve tan de cerca, algunas veces se encuentra a sí mismo observando desde la lejanía. Una parte suya quiere mandar todo al carajo y acercarse pero la otra parte racional lo frena, aún tiene muchas preguntas pero en alguna época futura, en algún lugar está siendo buscado, aunque le duela admitirlo, estar atrapado en el pasado es una de las mejores cosas que le ha sucedido, pues por fin un poco de paz abraza su bizarra existencia. Tiene un trabajo, un lugar en donde descansar, una oportunidad de hacer una vida y a lo mejor su destino era ver crecer a Tony. No estar con él de la manera que imagina pero si verlo desde lo lejos, si el pequeño era feliz, él también lo sería por ambos.

—Chico. — Howard lo llama y lo saca de sus pensamientos de tirón. —María y yo vamos a salir un par de días, regresamos hasta la próxima semana. — Howard dice mientras mete sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

Steve asiente.

— ¿Quiere que le prepare algún coche? — Pregunta pero esa no es la verdadera cuestión que desea hacerle.

—El _Miura_ por favor, también quiero que guardes algunas cosas de Tony en la cajuela. — Howard se acerca a él y le da un par de palmadas en el hombro. —Igual quiero que tengas un par de días libres. — El mayor le dice y Steve muestra una cara de sorpresa y se da cuenta que ha trabajado sin descanso desde que llegó a esa época.

—Vamos, has trabajado muy bien estas últimas semanas. — Howard le sonríe y aprieta un poco el hombro en dónde tiene su agarre en un gesto amistoso. —Además fue idea de María, no puedo decirle que no a ella. — el hombre se encoge de hombros. —Eso pasa cuando amas a alguien. — suelta una risita y Steve lo acompaña en el momento aún sí él no sabe lo que es amar a alguien. ¿O sí?

—Y… ¿A dónde piensas ir en tu tiempo libre? Todos los empleados se irán también, la casa estará sola por un par de días. — Howard lo cuestiona y él piensa un par de segundos.

—Tal vez me dé una vuelta por el centro o la playa, quiero conocer la ciudad un poco más. — Dice Steve ligeramente entusiasmado. El contrario asiente y sin más que decirle se despide de Steve.

Steve se queda pensando un rato. Howard y su familia se iban a ir y no regresarían hasta dentro de varios días. Era una idea un poco aterradora, a pesar de no tener contacto con él bebé, siempre lo ve a lo lejos con María. Por las mañanas en el jardín, en las tardes en el patio y algunas veces María se pasea por toda la casa con el pequeño en brazos mientras trata de arrullarlo o hacerlo dormir. Tony no llora mucho a pesar de su corta edad pero algunas veces el sollozo del pequeñuelo puede escucharse hasta el taller de la casa, solo así Steve sabe que el bebé se encuentra en algún lugar no muy lejos de ahí. Será extraño no escuchar nada de eso por un buen tiempo.

Por un lado al fin tendría el tiempo para darle a lo que lo ha estado atormentando todos esas semanas, _las cartas_.

Una de sus manos baja a la pequeña bolsa del costado que siempre cargaba consigo, la hora de saber el contenido había llegado. No tiene más excusas para posponerlo.

 **.**

Howard, María y Tony se van en la tarde del siguiente día. Steve tampoco estuvo presente cuando la familia se fue pero si los vio de lejos desde una de las ventanas de la casa que tenía vista directa con el porche. María llevaba un vestido rojo muy bonito que le llegaba a las rodillas y era amplio de la cintura, un abrigo blanco cubría sus hombros y las zapatillas blancas destellaban como si fueran echas de diamantes puros. Entre sus brazos llevaba a su pequeño envuelto en un par de mantas de muchos colores y Howard iba más presentable que de costumbre. Con traje color negro, una corbata azul y mocasines.

Los vio marcharse y con ellos un pedacito de su alma, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, su vida estaba ligada a Tony de muchas maneras. Aún si lo evitaba o trataba de alejarlo, muy dentro suyo algo estaba atado a él, que no había sido coincidencia llegar a su lado.

— ¿Joven Rogers? — Jarvis lo llama y Steve suelta un respingo, el mayordomo ha llegado de improviso y lo ha atrapado perdido en sus pensamientos. El viejo sirviente solo suelta una risilla y un leve sonrojo aparece en el rostro del rubio.

—Perdón… — dice apenado. — ¿Para qué soy bueno? — Jarvis lo mira por un par de segundos y Steve se comienza a sentir incómodo, el mayordomo se acerca un poco más hasta estar a su lado.

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta chico? — Steve lo voltea a ver un tanto confundido, es cierto que se ha hecho cercano al sirviente de la familia Stark, algunas veces comen juntos e incluso conversan acerca de temas del momento, gracias a Jarvis, Steve ha aprendido lo suficiente para desenvolverse en la época que se encuentra, así que con un leve gesto asiente. Sus pláticas con el contrario siempre le enseñan un par de cosas nuevas.

—Bueno… pensarás que estoy loco. — Jarvis se ríe. —O a lo mejor ya lo piensas pero sí no te pregunto tal vez el corazón de la señora Stark se entristezca una vez más. — Las palabras del contrario golpean a Steve como si se tratara de un balde de agua fría.

— ¿Ella está bien? — Steve pregunta con un semblante de preocupación y el mayordomo asiente calmado, no se explica la situación entonces.

—Tranquilo chico ella está bien. Es solo que… pareces evitarla todo el tiempo, ya no hablan como antes ¿Howard te ha dicho algo? — dice Jarvis. — ¿Tiene que ver con Tony? —

Steve siente que se va a descomponer ahí mismo enfrente de su amigo, nunca pensó que su ausencia llegara a herir de cierto modo a la mujer que lo acogió aquel día soleado en la playa ¿pero cómo no se lo imaginó? Sí de la noche a la mañana dejó de conversar con ella, pocas veces la veía y también la evitaba en cuanto escuchaba su voz o sus pasos. A pesar de tener todo a su alcance y las mejores atenciones del mundo, Steve sabía que de alguna manera María se sentía sola, justo como él.

—Yo… yo lo siento. — Steve contesta en casi un susurro. —Es cosa mía, Howard ha sido bueno conmigo, él no tiene nada que ver. — una sonrisa forzada se curva en sus labios. —Pero si te cuento… no lo entenderías Jarvis. — Steve dice a la par que un pequeño suspiro abandona su boca.

Jarvis le toca el hombro en un gesto amigable.

—La señora es como una hija para mí. — El mayordomo suelta un suspiro como si todas las memorias que estaban llegando a su mente le revolvieran el alma. —Su felicidad es importante, por favor no la dejes sola. — Jarvis parece sincero en lo que dice y a Steve no le queda nada más que asentir apenado. — anda ve a descansar o sal un rato, estamos de vacaciones hasta que los señores regresen. —

Steve asiente y Jarvis lo deja solo. Definitivamente necesita remediar todo ese embrollo y sabe que obtendrá algunas respuestas en las letras que Scott le dejó.

 **.**

A la mañana siguiente que Steve se escabulle a la cocina, no encuentra a nadie ni siquiera a Jarvis. Ni a los cocineros, ni a las mucamas, o el nuevo jardinero; todo mundo ha desaparecido y no le extraña el porqué, la mayoría de la servidumbre vive en los alrededores, tienen familia y amigos, una vida real a diferencia de él que se encuentra solo en una época extraña y en la vida.

El sol está agradable para salir a caminar, se pone unos pantalones sencillos de mezclilla color verde y una camisa de lana manga larga blanca, un par de sandalias cómodas para andar y por supuesto la pequeña mochila que nunca deja de lado. María le había arreglado todo un guardarropa entero para él, pantalones, camisas, zapatos y todo lo que Steve fuese a ocupar. Por un momento se siente tonto, cuando María regrese irá a darle el abrazo más grande que se pudiera imaginar y estrujaría a Tony entre sus brazos, no le importa si sus actos tienen consecuencias, se va a volver loco si no lo hace una vez más.

El olor a sal ya es algo a lo que está acostumbrado pero eso no quita que algunas veces se impregne demasiado en su nariz. Sin embargo, la brisa fresca en su rostro es una de sus sensaciones favoritas, aunque para ser honesto tampoco es que haya experimentado muchas.

Steve decide caminar en vez de tomar el transporte, de todas maneras no está familiarizado con la ciudad, las únicas veces que ha dejado la casa de los Stark ha sido acompañado de Jarvis para hacer las compras de la cocina o alguna otra cosa que se ocupe en la casa.

Son alrededor de las diez de la mañana pero el calor se siente como si fuera ya medio día. A pesar de ser temprano la gente cubre las banquetas por centenares, los carros las calles y el sonido de las olas del mar estrellándose contra las rocas y la arena se mezclan con el bullicio de las personas y Steve no se da cuenta pero una leve sonrisa de satisfacción se pinta en su rostro ¿Así es como se siente estar vivo?

Steve compra el periódico del día en un puesto y lo carga bajo su brazo mientras con la mirada busca algún lugar donde sentarse. Unos segundos después sus pies lo llevan directamente a una cafetería que se ve vacía. Conforme se va acercando al lugar se da cuenta que no es muy grande pero el aroma de la comida y café recién hecho hacen que su estómago gruña hambriento. Es la primera vez que va a comer fuera de la casa u otra cosa que no haya sido preparada por María o Jarvis.

Al entrar una campanilla hace ruido al momento que abre la puerta y la cajera le dedica una sonrisa, Steve solo asiente y busca un lugar en donde sentarse. Hay poca gente, pero tal vez es por la hora. Una pareja está tomando su desayuno un par de mesas atrás, en la barra cerca de la caja dos hombres beben un poco de jugo de naranja mientras sus vistas están clavadas en el noticiero de la mañana y un par de personas solitarias se encuentran dispersas por el local. Steve se acomoda mejor en la silla y extiende el periódico para leerlo.

Es sábado nueve de julio de mil novecientos setenta y siete, un día normal al parecer. En los encabezados no hay mucho que destacar además de un promocional de una película que se llama _"la guerra de las galaxias"_ y una pequeña reseña del por qué todo el mundo necesita verla. El pronóstico del clima, un par de cosas de economía y más noticias insignificantes que no vale la pena leer. Casi abandona su lectura cuando una de las páginas llamó su atención.

" _ **La reunión número cinco de las mentes más brillantes del siglo se llevó a cabo la noche de ayer en uno de los más prestigiosos hoteles de la región. Se contó con la participación de más de cincuenta pioneros de la ciencia, entre ellos destacan Howard Stark y Hank Pym con uno de los trabajos que prometen revolucionar el mundo como lo conocemos…"**_

Steve cerró las páginas del periódico y las doblo poniéndolas sobre la mesa.

 _«Pym.»_ Piensa a la par que una de sus manos se escabulle a la mochila que cuelga de su costado. Abre el cierre y con sus dedos saca el gran sobre amarillo y lo pone sobre la mesa. Todo en su interior se alborota como si de una alarma se tratase.

 _«Calma, calma… no necesitas empeorar las cosas.»_ Se dice a sí mismo aunque una parte suya cree que alguien más le está susurrando esas palabras. No se espanta, en este punto ya ha asumido que nada de lo que le pueda suceder será normal.

— ¿Puedo tomar su orden? — una alegre joven le pregunta y lo saca de sus pensamientos, Steve se serena y toma un largo suspiro.

— ¿Alguna recomendación? — Steve contesta con una sonrisa y la chica se sonroja. Por un momento se siente extraño y observado pero decide restarle importancia.

—El sándwich especial de la casa, lleva pan integral, tomate, queso amarillo y manchego, lechuga y pollo a la plancha con aderezo especial. — ella dice con amabilidad. Solo hasta ese instante Steve se da cuenta de lo bonita que es la chica, cabello rojizo agarrado en una coleta alta, ojos verdes y de bonita figura, tal vez tiene unos dieciocho o diecinueve años.

—Entonces ese será. — Dice Steve y la chica anota en la pequeña libreta que tiene entre sus manos.

— ¿Y de beber? — Ella pregunta de nuevo. —Sorpréndeme. — El rubio dice y la chiquilla asiente y se da media vuelta llevándose su orden.

Steve toma el sobre amarillo entre sus manos, lo coge con cuidado como si este fuera a desaparecer. Con ayuda de un cubierto que se encuentra en la mesa rompe el papel por la parte de arriba. El sonido de la hoja partiéndose en dos no es muy escandaloso pero un par de ojos del fondo voltean a verlo por un instante y luego pierden el interés en él.

Dentro del sobre hay tres sobres más pequeños de color blanco, un fajo de billetes, un pasaporte y una foto. El corazón comienza a palpitarle como si un centenar de mariposas aletearan dentro de su pecho pero toma una bocanada de aire y guarda la calma, no se puede permitir una escena en público cuando está en un lugar desconocido y no tiene a nadie.

Los sobres blancos tienen en el centro los números uno, dos y tres escritos con un marcador azul y sin titubear Steve toma entre sus manos el primero. Es ligero y por su peso y vista el rubio piensa que no hay más de cinco hojas dentro, tampoco está sellado así sus dedos se sumergen y jalan el contenido hacia la luz.

Steve está nervioso, pero como puede desdobla las hojas y sus ojos se clavan en el contenido.

" _Sí estás leyendo esto posiblemente ya estés lejos de todos los que te quieren hacer daño. Sí estás leyendo esto sin mi tal vez no pude escaparme contigo. Ese era el plan, los dos juntos necesitábamos iniciar una nueva vida alejados de lo mierda que es el mundo. He pensado en Europa, sí las cosas salieron justo como las planee entonces estamos en un poblado cerca de Italia, aquí estuve con mi esposa muchos años atrás, ella quería quedarse aquí y yo fui un estúpido por no hacerle caso. Sí estás solo, Italia es un buen lugar para empezar de nuevo querido amigo o cualquier lugar, tienes una vida por delante, no la desperdicies viviendo de remordimientos._

 _Lo más seguro es que quieras saber quién eres, pero a decir verdad eso ni yo lo sé con certeza. No tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo llegaste a manos de Hank ni cómo trabaja dentro de ti ese poder tuyo tan peculiar. Lo que sí sé es que eso lo volvió loco. Perdónalo… Perdónanos Steve, perdónanos por todo el daño que te causamos, no puedo culparlo a él pero nuestro dolor no justifica las atrocidades que hicimos._

 _A pesar de saber de ti, jamás logramos comprenderte. Borramos tus memorias, te dejamos en blanco y tratamos de moldearte para nosotros pero fallamos una y otra vez. En nuestra desesperación casi acabamos con tu vida… me siento tan sucio de siquiera pensar que hubiese pasado si mi conciencia no hubiese reaccionado a tiempo._

 _Debo decirte que todo el poder reside en ti, es tuyo y de nadie más. De ti depende en cómo usarlo, solo te aconsejo que no seas como nosotros, egoístas…"_

Steve arruga con sus manos las hojas. Quiere gritar, patear todo a su alrededor, regresar y buscar a Scott Lang a su tumba y ser él quien lo mande de regreso al infierno. Pero algo dentro de él no puede odiarlo, ni siquiera sabe si quiere continuar leyendo los papeles que tiene en sus manos. Por un segundo lucha con sus emociones pero termina cediendo, nunca ha sido un buen peleador, o eso quiere creer.

"… _El mejor camino que podemos seguir es el del perdón y la aceptación. Tal vez era nuestro camino aprender esa lección de una horrible manera pero decidimos desafiar nuestra suerte._

 _Tal vez quieras conocer los motivos que nos llevaron a este callejón sin salida y prometo que voy a explicártelos, lo mereces. Pero por ahora lo único que necesitas saber es que tienes posibilidades, la opción de armar tu futuro a como lo desees. No intentes cambiar el pasado, no arruines tu existencia poniendo ese peso sobre tus hombros._

 _Scott Lang."_

Si Steve se sentía perdido, la carta de Scott no le había ayudado en nada y ahora tenía más preguntas que respuestas. Un suspiro escapa de sus labios y una de sus manos va a parar a su cabello y luego la deja caer sobre la mesa. Piensa en Scott y en Hank, el científico que está detrás de todas las atrocidades que le han sucedido. Steve guarda el pedazo de papel en su mochila y agarra el periódico para buscar de nuevo la página en donde la noticia de la reunión está plasmada.

Él sabe que no es una coincidencia que Steve esté atrapado en esa época, ni que Howard o Hank se conozcan. Algo en su interior se enciende y sabe que sí quiere saber la verdad, tiene que encontrar a Tony y a su padre.

Así que guarda el periódico en su mochila, decidido a regresar a donde quiera que se encuentre Tony, no el pequeño recién nacido si no su versión adulta, el chico que lo buscó ese día en el edificio de Hank. La cabeza comienza a dolerle, pues por más que quiera hacerlo, no sabe cómo, necesitará averiguarlo por su cuenta. Ríe bajo y espera por todos los santos no causar alguna catástrofe o peor aún, terminar en algún lugar de donde no pueda regresar.

Los minutos se le van pensando en todo el panorama y las pocas piezas de ese rompecabezas que está frente a sus ojos, nada pinta bien, al contrario, sabe que una tormenta se está acercando.

La mesera llega con su orden y Steve le agradece, ella se va pero regresa un par de segundos después con un poco de mayonesa, aderezo de mostaza y un vaso que parece ser soda de vainilla con un par de hielos flotando y una pajilla color verde. Steve decide olvidarse un rato de todo el embrollo en donde está metido y concentra toda su atención en la comida que huele deliciosa, le pone un poco de mayonesa a su sándwich con la ayuda de una cuchara y decide probar una pizca de mostaza así sola pero se lleva una desilusión cuando el aderezo no sabe para nada a lo que él imaginaba, rápidamente toma una servilleta y retira de su boca cualquier rastro de mostaza que hubiese quedado ahí.

Definitivamente Steve odia la mostaza.

 **.**

La familia Stark regresa a casa cinco días después de su partida. Algunos sirvientes salen a recibir a los señores y como invocado, Jarvis se escabulle entre todos ellos para ser el primero en saludar a los señores de la casa. Steve ríe para sí mismo y camina detrás de los demás con paso lento.

— ¡Jarvis! — María dice con un gran entusiasmo y se acerca para abrazarlo. —Te extrañé. — repite y besa ambas mejillas del mayordomo.

—Es un gusto tenerla en casa señora Stark. — Jarvis dice mientras la toma de las manos. —Espero su pequeño viaje haya sido de su agrado. —

María asiente.

—Más para Howard que para mí, pero él ya te contará después. —

Steve observa la escena detrás de la servidumbre y se percata de que María no trae en brazos al pequeño Tony. Un gran vacío se produce en su corazón y busca con la mirada a Howard que al parecer tampoco está con el bebé. Comienza a caminar más rápido mientras aparta con sus manos a los sirvientes que cargan con las maletas de los señores, algunos le dedican mirada de desconcierto y otro par simplemente lo ignora. Steve quiere deshacer el coche con sus propias manos con tal de ver a Tony y justo cuando va a ponerle las manos encima del metal, un pequeño llanto llama su atención.

Su vista busca la fuente del sonido y va a parar a los brazos de una de las chicas que se ocupan de las cosas del bebé. Steve mira al pequeño Tony removerse incomodo en su cesta, pataleando por llamar la atención y muy seguramente para que lo tomen en brazos. Un gran alivio invade sus entrañas y una suave sonrisa se forma en su rostro.

— ¡Steve! — La voz de María lo toma por sorpresa y las palabras que Jarvis le había dicho anteriormente regresan a su mente. Ella está más radiante que nunca, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, como si se tratara de la propia felicidad encarnada en una mujer. —Espero hayas disfrutado tu día libre ¿fuiste a algún lado? — Ella pregunta pero la vista de Steve sigue a la chica que se está alejando junto a Tony hasta que la pierde de vista su mirada se topa con la de María.

—La pasé bien. — Dice Steve con suavidad. —Fui a dar un paseo por la costa y compré un poco de helado, no sabía que la menta tenía un muy buen sabor. — Ríe y María lo acompaña en el gesto. Y es que Steve no estaba bromeando, el helado con sabor a menta lo había enamorado y sin pensarlo se había comprado un par de botes con el dinero del mes que Howard le dio.

—La menta es deliciosa ¿lo probaste con chocolate? — Ella pregunta mientras acomoda detrás de su oreja un par de mechones que se mesen rebeldes a causa del aire de la tarde.

— ¿Se le puede poner chocolate? — Steve dice realmente sorprendido y al parecer María no puede creer lo que está escuchando.

— ¡Howard! ¡Steve no ha probado la menta con chocolate! — Howard asoma la cabeza desde la cajuela y finge una cara de asombro para seguirle el juego a su esposa.

— ¿En dónde estuviste metido todo este tiempo chico? ¿En una caja? — Howard dice y ríe.

 _«En un laboratorio»_ , Steve piensa.

—No podemos permitir que esto siga así, Jarvis por favor lleva el helado al jardín ¡Steve tiene que probarlo! — María le dice al mayordomo mientras sus brazos se enredan en el de Steve y comienza a jalarlo hacia adentro. Su vista se cruza con la de Jarvis quien no tiene que hablar para recordarle la última charla que tuvieron, así que sin chistar deja que la mujer lo arrastre.

Un sentimiento calido invade su pecho, será muy difícil decirle adiós a todo este ambiente de familiaridad y felicidad pero la buena noticia es que si encuentra a Tony en un futuro, probablemente le dé una grata sorpresa a María y a Howard y al fin entiendan el porqué de sus acciones.

 **.**

El otoño abraza a la ciudad de California en forma de lluvias matutinas. Han pasado cinco meses desde que Tony llegó a éste mundo, Steve no sabe sí es solo él o también las demás personas a su alrededor lo sienten pero el tiempo está avanzando demasiado rápido, así que cada segundo junto a él se vuelve preciado para Steve.

Steve cuida del pequeño Tony mientras María prepara el desayuno en compañía de Jarvis, Howard no se encuentra en casa en esos momentos y las niñeras están algo exhaustas pues conforme el bebé crece, más difícil de entretenerlo se vuelve, al menos para ellas.

Ambos están sentados en el jardín techado con vista a la playa. Observan como la lluvia cae en forma de gotas y moja la fina arena, las olas se vuelven salvajes a la lejanía y se estrellan con suma fuerza en las rocas de la costa y algunos rayos adornan el cielo partiéndolo en mil pedazos. El pequeño parece fascinado por todo eso, pues cada que un trueno retumba en el firmamento, Tony estira una de sus pequeñas como si con eso pudiera atrapar el rayo, sorpresivamente no le tiene miedo.

Steve ha descubierto poco sobre sus propios poderes, lo más que ha logrado es volverse a sumir en ese trance que le permite viajar de un lado a otro, a diferencia de las otras veces, puede regresar a lugares en donde ha estado y ver con más claridad el entorno, pero de ahí en fuera, nada. Tampoco ha vuelto a abrir la mochila ni las cartas que están guardadas en el sobre amarillo, de alguna forma tiene miedo. Miedo a descubrir cosas con las que muy posiblemente no pueda vivir o estar en paz, todo lo que tiene ahora es demasiado hermoso como para destruirlo.

El pequeñito suelta un bostezo y se acurruca en los brazos de Steve, al parecer se ha cansado de ver la lluvia y dormir se ve como una mejor idea.

— ¿estás cansado? — Le pregunta y el bebé trata de girar su cabecita para buscar su cara. Steve lo acomoda mejor para que el esfuerzo del infante no sea mucho, ambos quedan cara a cara y a Tony parece gustarle la idea, pues un par de balbuceos en forma de pequeñas risas escapan de su boquita y un par de pataditas golpean el estómago de Steve.

—Es extraño ¿verdad? Tú me encontraste y ahora soy yo el que te carga. — Steve le dice y el bebé estira sus manitas nuevamente y Steve lo acerca a su cara, el pequeño se prenda de uno de sus mechones rubios. —Desearía que me pudieras dar una respuesta. — y en replica, Tony tira de su cabello y después se ríe como si todo aquello le hiciera gracia.

—Eres un pequeño muy travieso, lo eres. — Steve lo estruja suavemente contra su pecho y las manitas del pequeño Tony se aferran a su cuello, como si deseara ser escondido.

—Te adora. — La voz de María lo hace girar y con cuidado aleja a Tony del abrazo, se preocupa porque no sabe cuánto ha escuchado la mujer de su pequeña charla con el bebé.

—Le caigo bien. — Steve dice y se levanta de su asiento con la intención de entregarle el bebé a su madre, pero al pequeñito parece no gustarle su plan, pues se rehúsa cuando Steve intenta pasarlo de brazos.

—Steve, me has robado a mi hijo. — María ríe y Steve piensa que es al revés, Tony lo ha robado a él en muchos sentidos. Se encoje de hombros y nuevamente acomoda al pequeño entre sus brazos.

—Tengo mis encantos. — Steve sonríe y también María, el pequeño Tony se talla sus ojos con una de sus manitas y recarga su cabecita en el pecho del rubio. —No tarda en caer, en cuanto se duerma lo llevo. —

María asiente y de nueva cuenta se dirige a la casa. Un suspiro escapa de los labios de Steve mientras observa al pequeñito aferrarse a su camisa con uno de sus bracitos y cerrar sus ojos. La respiración del infante se vuelve suave conforme los segundos pasan hasta que se pierde por completo en su sueño, Steve no quiere moverse para no despertarlo, muy en su interior desea que ambos se queden así para siempre; Steve abrazándolo y Tony durmiendo ajeno de todo en lo que se encuentra envuelto.

Tony parece ignorar todo el bullicio de la lluvia, los truenos y las olas pero algo capta la atención de Steve.

La _nada_.

El sonido de las gotas estampándose contra el techo, las olas rompiéndose en la arena e incluso los truenos ha cesado. Steve alza su cabeza y se da cuenta todo está estático, _congelado_.

Su corazón comienza a palpitar a mil por hora, justo como la última vez que vio a la versión mayor del bebé.

 _No, no, no, no._

No puede estar pasando, no ahora.

Él no puede irse de esa manera.

 **.**

 **...**

 **Han pasado 84 años (?) Saluditos a todos los que siguen leyéndome.**


End file.
